Portés disparus
by Vici Black
Summary: FIC FINIE! Drago Malfoy, espion pour l'Ordre et agent double auprès des Mangemorts, se voit confier par le Seigneur des Ténèbres une nouvelle mission: retrouver son pire ennemi...
1. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic... Que tous ceux qui suivent mon autre fic ne s'inquiètent pas, je vais la continuer très bientôt... mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus... récent... Le style n'a rien à voir, et les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs ! Bref, lisez, et surtout, des reviews, des reviews !**

**Titre : Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH... Dsl pour les amateurs, mais je pense que d'autres auteurs font ça beaucoup mieux que moi...**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !**

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 1 : L'habit ne fait pas le moine**

Drago Malfoy tira une bouffée de son cigare et se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et répondit enfin à sa question.

- Non, Severus, je n'ai pas vu Potter depuis le mois dernier.

- Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler de lui par... les Mangemorts, ou tes contacts de l'Ordre ?

En une seule phrase, Severus Rogue avait résumé la vie que Drago menait à présent. Une vie d'agent double. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre se demandaient encore pourquoi il avait changé de camp. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il avait choisi le bon camp. Par bonté d'âme ? C'était mal connaître le plus jeune membre de la famille Malfoy... Aucun sentiment « gryffondorien » n'avait influencé sa décision.

- Non plus.

- Bon, tant pis. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Lucius te surveille toujours autant ?

Drago émit un reniflement méprisant.

- A ton avis ?

Severus secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. A une époque, Lucius Malfoy avait été un de ses plus proches amis. Mais quand le Maître des Potions avait découvert que derrière ces airs fiers et ce discours puriste se cachait un tempérament lâche et soumis, il avait été déçu. Très déçu.

Au point de se demander si la vie n'était pas meilleure dans l'autre camp. Ou du moins, plus... franche, honnête, Gryffondor. Ce qui l'avait amené à devenir un espion de l'Ordre. Et depuis, il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Severus Rogue secoua la tête. Il se laissait emporter par un sentimentalisme dangereux. Son regard se reporta sur le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Drago, lui, ne l'avait jamais déçu. Son caractère, non dépourvu de la vanité – ou était-ce de la fierté ?-légendaire des Malfoy, était un des plus intègres qu'il ait jamais connu.

Ce que Drago promettait, il le faisait, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Ce qui faisait de lui un redoutable allié pour l'Ordre. Il avait juré fidélité à Dumbledore avant de se laisser enrôler dans les rangs des Mangemorts, et cela assurait aux ennemis de Voldemort son entière dévotion.

- Quel est le problème, au juste ? interrogea Drago.

Il n'était pas du tout sûr que son ancien professeur réponde à sa question. Si cela concernait Harry Potter... le grand Harry Potter, l'Ordre craindrait sûrement que les informations puissent parvenir aux oreilles de Voldemort. Promesses ou non, le Véritasérum, lui, ne mentait pas.

Severus Rogue, en Occlumens reconnu, avait accès à certaines informations plus importantes. Et encore, Drago n'était même pas sûr qu'il savait pourquoi il était venu lui poser la question.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, je suis désolé...

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Je dois y aller. Je repasserai te voir dans la semaine.

- D'accord.

Rogue transplana, et Drago se retrouva de nouveau seul dans son appartement. Il éteignit son cigare et allait se servir un whisky lorsque qu'une onde de douleur lui traversa le bras. Il remonta sa manche : la Marque des Ténèbres brûlait. Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme attrapa sa cape et transplana à son tour.

Au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, on était en réunion de crise. Dumbledore, l'air plus soucieux que jamais depuis le début de la Deuxième Guerre, prit la parole.

- Mes amis, dit-il, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Harry Potter a disparu.

Un murmure de curiosité et d'angoisse s'éleva autour de la table. Remus Lupin discutait à voix basse avec Tonks, Minerva Mc Gonagall essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Molly Weasley... Chacun donnait son avis. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et tous se turent à nouveau.

- La dernière fois que quelqu'un d'entre nous l'a vu, c'était samedi dernier, soit avant-hier. N'est-ce pas, George ?

Le jeune Weasley approuva :

- Il était à la maison pour l'anniversaire de Fred, enfin... notre anniversaire. Il est parti vers minuit, il a transplané dans la cour avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu le voir.

- Merci, reprit le Directeur. Plusieurs Aurors sont déjà sur la piste. Quant à vous tous, je veux que vous vous mettiez –le plus discrètement possible-, à mener une enquête approfondie. Seuls Remus, Hagrid et Severus continueront leurs missions présentes.

Les trois hommes approuvèrent de la tête. Les autres ne posèrent pas de question. Personne ne savait vraiment ce quel était le rôle des autres membres de l'Ordre. Mesure de sécurité élémentaire, qui avait toujours été appliquée.

Cependant, depuis la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore y avait ajouté le _Motus Voluntias_, sort qui interdisait à ceux qui le subissaient de révéler certaines informations... compromettantes. Cependant, il était aisé pour tout sorcier d'un niveau assez élevé de détecter que ce sort avait été utilisé chez un autre sorcier.

Ce qui ne posait pas de problème dans le cas des agents « ordinaires » de l'Ordre. S'ils se faisaient capturer, les Mangemorts pourraient juste constater ce fait, et rien, même le Véritasérum, ne pourraient faire avouer la vérité aux « gentils » sorciers.

Par contre, dans le cas des agents doubles, le problème était tout autre. Il était en effet hors de question que les Mangemorts découvrent l'utilisation de ce sort sur leurs prétendus alliés...

Seul un sorcier rompu à la dissimulation mentale tel que Rogue pouvait cacher cela à ses supérieurs, et était donc le seul à assister aux réunions de L'Ordre...

_- Motus Voluntias !_ Au son de la voix de Dumbledore, toute la salle s'illumina un bref instant, puis reprit son apparence habituelle.

- Je vous remercie, vous pouvez y aller.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans la banlieue sud de Londres, Drago Malfoy faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Alors, Drago, dis-moi... Que te voulait ce cher Severus ? Vous ne deviez pas travailler ensemble aujourd'hui, si?

- Simple visite de courtoisie, maître... nous avons parlé de ma mère...

- Cette chère Narcissa... Tu me tiendras au courant de sa santé... Son rétablissement remonterait le moral de nos troupes...

Serrant les dents, Malfoy junior junior acquiesça :

- Bien sûr, votre Excellence.

- Je vais te charger d'une nouvelle mission, alors. Une mission de la plus haute importance. Sous un prétexte que je laisse à ton imagination, tu devras entrer en contact avec le Survivant. L'espionner, en fin de compte. Ton ancienne... connaissance de son caractère pourra t'être d'une aide précieuse, et j'ose espérer que tu réussiras mieux que tous les bons à rien qui son déjà sur ses traces.

A ces mots, Drago sourit intérieurement. Il n'ignorait pas que son père se trouvait parmi ces « bons à rien ». Cependant, il était inquiet. Cette nouvelle mission était-elle une simple coïncidence ou avait-elle un rapport avec la visite de Rogue ? Il penchait pour la première solution. S'il s'était douté de quelque chose, Voldemort aurait déjà essayé de lui faire avouer la vérité...

- C'est un grand honneur, Maître, je vous remercie de votre confiance.

- Ce n'est rien, je connais bien Lucius. Et, à ce qu'on dit, le fils vaut le père.

_Ca, c'est vous qui le dites_, répliqua mentalement Drago. Mais pour toute réponse, il recula vers le fond de la pièce, la tête toujours baissée, salua et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de passer la porte, la voix de Voldemort retentit comme un avertissement :

- Ne me déçois pas.

**Si vous voulez voir le prochain chapitre avant un mois, vous pouvez vous inscrire à mon fan-club en activant le petit bouton en bas à gauche, merci !**


	2. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

**Hello everybody ! Voilà, comme j'ai eu un nombre... acceptable de reviews pour le premier chapitre, je vous poste rapidement le 2ème... J'suis adorable, non ? Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... La suite des aventures de Drago, et puis des nouvelles de notre p'tit Harry ! Bisous à tous. Vici Black.**

**Titre : Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serai pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH... Dsl pour les amateurs, mais je pense que d'autres auteurs font ça beaucoup mieux que moi...**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée ! Allez lire sa fic « Le journal intime de Peter Petitgrow », elle est vraiment trop cool !**

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 2 : Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu **

En rentrant chez lui, Drago observa son jardin et repéra d'un rapide coup d'œil les quelques sbires soi-disant dissimulés sous de Capes d'Invisibilité. Décidément, la finesse n'était pas le fort de son père.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais été un homme très distingué, de toute façon. Malgré sa réputation d'homme fin et cultivé, son père s'était révélé au cours du temps un homme aux raisonnements un peu... primaires. Une grande soif d'argent, de pouvoir surtout, guidait chacun de ses actes.

Soupirant, le jeune homme passa devant les hommes de son père sans daigner leur adresser un regard. Il n'était pas censé les voir, de toute façon. Au moins, il connaissait les moyens que Lucius employait contre lui...

Poussant la porte de son appartement, Drago attaqua son rituel quotidien. Il lanca rapidement quelques sorts de détection qu'il avait appris durant sa... formation de Mangemort : détection des Potions d'Invisibilité, des pièges magiques, des ennemis en bas des escaliers...

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre : il était 17h55, soit 5 minutes exactement avant son rendez-vous avec l'agent de l'Ordre. Pour tromper le temps, il se servit un rafraîchissement et s'assit devant le feu, tout en se demandant qui le contacterait cette fois.

Bien évidemment, il ne savait jamais de qui il s'agissait... Une mesure de sécurité parmi tant d'autres, qui compliquait la vie de tout sorcier quelque peu engagé dans cette guerre sans fin...

- Salut Drago !

Le jeune Malfoy sursauta... presque. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu la tête qui venait d'apparaître dans l'âtre.

- Fred ! Répondit-il, enchanté.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient liés d'amitié après la fin des études de Drago. Fred et Georges, qui tenaient depuis plus de deux ans leur magasin au Chemin de Traverse, avaient décidé de rentrer dans l'Ordre en même temps que Harry et ses amis... et Drago Malfoy.

Avait suivi une année d'apprentissage, obligatoire pour tous ces novices, qui n'étaient ni salariés du ministère comme Mr Weasley, ni Auror comme Tonks ou Maugrey, et encore moins loup-garou...

Et durant ces longs mois, les jumeaux avaient trouvé en Drago un allié tout trouvé pour leurs plaisanteries, servi par son côté Serpentard dont il ne s'était jamais départi. Mais ce soir-là, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Fred avait le visage grave, ce qui, pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait, était très mauvais signe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea le blond en s'accroupissant devant la cheminée.

- Plus tard. Dis-moi d'abord comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Voldie.

- « Comment... ? » Commença Drago. Puis il se souvint qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. « Peu importe, après tout, comment tu le sais. Il m'a appelé pour me confier une nouvelle mission : espionner Potter »

Fred grimaça. Ils auraient déjà assez de mal à retrouver Harry sans que Voldemort ne s'en occupe. D'autant que sa disparition rendait l'Ordre très vulnérable... Et Voldemort le savait bien. Grâce à cette fichue prophétie...

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec lui ou pas ? Severus m'a déjà parlé de lui ce matin. De toute façon, si je veux continuer à rester au courant de ce que les Mangemorts savent sur le grand Potter, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui leur procure les informations...

- « Tu sais bien que je suis sous _Motus_, même vis-à-vis de toi... Ecoute, je vais essayer de t'arranger un rendez-vous avec Albus ce soir, pour que vous parliez de tout ça. La situation est assez sérieuse pour le déranger. Arrange-toi pour qu'on sache que tu es de sortie ce soir. Invente ce que tu veux... Un rendez-vous avec une charmante sorcière n'éveillerait aucun soupçon, tu connais ta réputation... » termina le roux avec un demi-sourire. Il adorait taquiner Malfoy junior à ce sujet.

- D'accord, le coupa Drago non sans une pointe d'exaspération. Tu devrais partir, un entretien prolongé n'est jamais prudent...

- Tu changes de sujet, non ? Mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Allez, bon après-midi !

Et dans un panache de fumée, Fred... -enfin, la tête de Fred- s'évanouit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Haletant, Harry Potter referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. A l'aide d'un sort d'_Illumino, _il vérifia que l'endroit était désert, puis s'appuya en soupirant contre le montant de la porte et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il sortit de sa poche un minuscule sac, et dit :

_- Finite Incantatem_ !

L'objet reprit aussitôt sa taille normale, et le jeune homme en sortit une plaquette de _Transformus,_ une matière très courante dans le monde des sorciers, et que l'on pouvait métamorphoser en n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, les sorciers n'en avaient pas besoin, il leur suffisait d'utiliser ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

Mais dans certains cas particuliers, quand ils ne voulaient pas détruire les matériaux à leur disposition, il leur suffisait d'utiliser un peu de Transformus. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'Harry Potter l'utilisait aujourd'hui.

Il se moquait bien de détruire le mobilier de cette maison maudite, mais justement... il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Et pour faire apparaître de la nourriture, mieux valait être sûr de ce qu'on utilisait...

_- Chocolatus Apparecio, _dit-il.

La plaquette qu'il tenait à la main se transforma instantanément en une tablette de chocolat noir 70, dans laquelle il croqua avec délices. Puis, une fois réconforté, il résuma mentalement la situation.

« Je viens d'échapper au dixième Détraqueur de la journée », se dit-il. « Sûrement un Epouvantard, puisque je ne sens plus sa froideur maintenant. Ce qui est logique, puisque comme il ne me voit plus, il ne sait pas en quoi se transformer, et a d'ailleurs déjà dû repartir... ».

Sortant un petit carnet de sa poche, il écrivit avec le stylo plume qu'il avait reçu de ses amis pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, et qui ne le quittait jamais.

_Deuxième jour dans cette... maison, je suppose. Quoique maintenant que je l'ai un peu plus visité, je pense que c'est plutôt une sorte de manoir, c'est si grand... Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis arrivé là… J'ai trouvé une salle vide... tout du moins en apparence, et je vais sans doute y passer la nuit. On verra bien demain..._

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry Potter s'endormit du sommeil du juste... ou du moins de celui qui n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours... Un sommeil profond, très profond... trop profond.

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Dsl de ne pas en dire plus pour le moment, mais bon... Il faut bien garder un peu de suspense, non ? Et je ne sais pas moi-même grand-chose de ce qui va lui arriver... Enfin bon, toujours pareil, laissez-moi des reviews ! Et d'ailleurs, voici tout de suite les...**

**R aux R :**

**Hopeless Romantic Chick : Thank you for the review, and... read French fanfictions! That's the best way of learning a new language! Vici Black.**

**Onarluca: Merci beaucoup! Et comme tu as pu le voir, le deuxième chapitre n'a pas trop tardé ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Lily Evans 2004 : J'espère que ça t'a plu, et pas de quoi être jalouse, ta nouvelle fic aussi est super... Mais si tu veux, je t'écrirais une review en anglais la prochaine fois... lol. Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Katie Leung : J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas fait changer d'avis et que tu es toujours une admiratrice de cette 'tite fic, lol. Merci bcp, et continue à me reviewer, ça fait plaisir. Bisous. Vici Black.**

**MLT : Non, je vais essayer de pas trop délaisser Snape, mais j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite de sa vie, mais le présent... Je crois que je vais peut-être faire un petit bond dans le temps et reprendre un peu plus loin.. Enfin bon, merci de me lire quand même et courage pour la SPH ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Trompette : Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup, surtout que, comme nous l'avons de nombreuses fois déduit, tu n'es pas une hypocrite ! Lol. Je sais que tu as pas pu me laisser une autre review, et que ça t'a plus, alors... raison de plus pour continuer ! Merci de consacrer un peu de temps à ma grande littérature dans cette année... chiante (je crois que c'est le mot). Gros bisous. Vici Black (la ponctuelle des TD, lol)**


	3. Un sorcier averti en vaut deux

**Voilà, voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est là... On m'a posé la question, alors je le dis à tout le monde : en général, je poste toutes les semaines, ça dépend du jour et de l'heure de la nuit à laquelle je l'ai envoyé à ma bêta, lol... Allez, bonne lecture ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**PS : et surtout, continuez de me reviewer, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !**

**Dédicace spéciale à Philippe, s'il lit un jour ce chapitre, il comprendra pourquoi (et tous les membres du gniark aussi, d'ailleurs ! lol)**

**Titre : Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serai pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH... Désolé pour les amateurs, mais je pense que d'autres auteurs font ça beaucoup mieux que moi...**

**Chapitre 3 : Un sorcier averti en vaut deux**

-Toc, toc...

Un bruit sourd tira Drago Malfoy de sa rêverie. Avec un gémissement, il porta la main à sa tête... Quelle gueule de bois... Il ne se souvenait plus de pourquoi il avait bu, mais il soupçonnait que c'était bien là son intention originale : oublier...

Et ce bruit lancinant... Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir un magnifique hibou aux plumes flamboyantes qui tendait la patte d'un air furieux, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ce hibou lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

D'abord, faire taire ce stupide volatile. Se drapant de toute la dignité dont il était capable, Drago Malfoy se leva et marcha sans –trop - tituber jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit à l'oiseau, prit son message, puis lui referma la fenêtre au nez violemment, se moquant du hululement outré qu'il reçut en retour.

Sentant sa tête tourner de nouveau, le jeune sorcier décida de prendre en main ce problème de mal de tête au plus vite... Et tant pis si la mémoire lui revenait... Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole poétiquement intitulée « Bourré ? Buvez ! » et avala son contenu cul-sec. L'effet fut immédiat : ses idées s'éclaircirent, les murs reprirent leur place habituelle, et Drago Malfoy regarda avec étonnement le parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main.

Il se souvint alors du hibou au magnifique plumage et il fit le lien avec son propriétaire. Il s'agissait de l'oiseau de Carlotta Adams, une jeune femme réputée... volage dans le monde des sorciers, et chez qui il avait déjà été plusieurs fois invité à ... dîner. Mais à chaque fois, cela avait été pour une occasion spéciale, et Voldemort et Lucius étaient souvent également conviés...

Ils y avaient été le soir de son initiation de Mangemort… le jeune homme secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à cette journée (ce qui s'avérait toujours fort désastreux pour son humeur lorsque cela se produisait ), une autre fois le jour de ses dix-huit ans... Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Alors Drago Malfoy se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait bu la veille... Aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses 23 ans, et il devrait les fêter seul, sans aucune des personnes à qui il tenait vraiment... dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, le Mage Noir le convierait à une petite séance de torture de Moldus... en compagnie de son père...

Soudain plein de reconnaissance envers Carlotta, il se dit que son invitation serait un parfait prétexte pour s'éclipser, et laisser les Mangemorts s'amuser entre eux... Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit donc le parchemin qui lui était destiné, non sans avoir entrepris de lancer les sorts de protection d'usage : gueule de bois ou pas, anniversaire ou pas, un sorcier avisé n'aurait jamais ouvert un parchemin inattendu sans faire un minimum attention. Quoiqu'il en soit, le contenu du parchemin ne s'avéra pas si... inattendu que ça. Le texte en était le suivant :

_Je ne suis pas l'amie que vous espériez,_

_Mais allez-y à minuit sonné_

_On ne peut pas l'atteindre par la pensée,_

_Mais son souvenir vous chérissez._

Une énigme... Mais qui aurait l'idée de lui envoyer un message en forme de poème le jour de son anniversaire ? Bien sûr, il se connaissait nombre d'admiratrices, mais aucune ne le croyait assez stupide pour se rendre à pareil rendez-vous...

Ce devait donc être une personne qu'il connaissait... ou avec qui il avait rendez-vous... Et soudain la vérité lui sauta à la figure. Par Merlin, bien sûr ! Fred lui avait promis la veille un entretien avec Dumbledore...

Le vieux fou (comme il l'appelait encore par habitude plus que par conviction) aurait bien été capable de lui envoyer un message en empruntant un hibou de Carlotta... Ou en métamorphosant un hibou ordinaire...

C'était diablement ingénieux. Qui en effet soupçonnerait une ruse en voyant qu'une courtisane conviait chez elle un des sorciers les plus vénérés de sa génération, qui plus était le jour de son anniversaire !

Drago relut la lettre une deuxième fois... Il avait donc rendez-vous à minuit avec Dumbledore... qui n'était certes pas l' « amie » qu'il avait cru être à l'origine de cette missive... Mais où ?

_On ne peut pas l'atteindre par la pensée..._ Atteindre par la pensée, atteindre par la pensée... Transplaner ! Et Drago ne connaissait que deux endroits au monde où on ne pouvait pas transplaner : la demeure privée du Seigneur des Ténèbres –et il doutait fort que ce soit là l'endroit du rendez-vous- et... Poudlard ! Bien sûr, la vielle école dont il _chérissait le souvenir_...

Ne prenant pas la peine de se demander pourquoi le Directeur jugeait que Poudlard était un lieu sûr pour son rendez-vous, il envoya un hibou-réponse avec comme seule indication :

« _Bien sûr, je viendrai avec grand plaisir._

_Respectueusement vôtre, Drago Malfoy_** .»**

Même si cette lettre était interceptée, elle ne contenait pas grand chose de compromettant... En attendant, il décida de commencer sur-le-champ le nouveau travail que lui avait assigné le Seigneur des Ténèbres : chercher Potter. Avisant qu'il serait sans doute absent toute la journée, il sonna son elfe de maison qui apparut aussitôt devant lui :

« - Oui, maître ? Le maître a appelé Filie ?

- Filie, je serai absent toute la journée... Range la bibliothèque et si quelqu'un demande où je suis ce soir, dis-lui que j'ai... un rendez-vous, répondit-il en faisant mine d'être gêné. »

La petite elfe, qui avait aperçu le hibou arrivé le matin-même, ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Drago était certain que si ses « amis » le cherchaient, elle confirmerait l'hypothèse du dîner galant...

Rassuré, le jeune sorcier sortit, sentant presque le regard des Mangemorts qui l'espionnaient dans son dos... C'en était presque comique, à force...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Doucement, une forme s'approcha à pas de loup de la forme endormie sur le tapis, observa un instant son visage, prononça quelques vagues paroles qui firent résonner la pièce d'un écho sinistre, puis sortit sans bruit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry Potter se réveilla, s'étira et grimaça en sentant une sourde douleur lui traverser tout le corps alors qu'il étendait ses muscles... décidément, dormir sur le sol n'était pas une bonne idée...

Machinalement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et au passage, sa paume effleura la peau lisse de son front, lui laissant une impression désagréable ... Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans ce contact...

Intrigué, le jeune sorcier passa de nouveau sa main sur le haut de son visage, et étouffa un cri. La peau de son front était lisse, douce, parfaitement dénuée de toute imperfection... Pas le moindre bouton, la moindre ride, ni même... la moindre cicatrice.

**Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Rire sadique... Non, on ne me tue pas, sinon on aura pas la suite ! Et on me laisse une gentille petite review, sinon, on aura pas la suite non plus !**

**R aux R :**

**Onarluca : Merci merci ! Bizz. VB.**

**Drago Malfoy : Mon Dieu, DRAGO MALFOYqui me laisse une review, ça alors ! Lol... Oui, je mets les chapitres régulièrement, toutes les semaines, en général le lundi, sauf quand ma bêta oublie de me les renvoyer... Merci pour ta review ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**MLT : Drago et Fred... moi je trouve que c pas si dur de croire à leur amitié... C'est pas comme si c t Drago et Ron, lol... Et pour ce qui est de Tonks, pas de ma faute si tu es une inculte, en tout cas j'ai hâte de te voir dans son personnage... Et puis, vu qui sont les Maraudeurs, tu n'avais aucune chance de toute façon, lol... Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Trompette 6 : Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins mille fois, mais j'aime toujours autant tes reviews ! Et pour la comparaison ac JKR... #fond en larmes devant son écran#... Drago Malfoy ? Oui, c'est un personnage complexe mais tellement intéressant ... et comme c l'un des persos principaux, c normal qu'on sache pas tout de lui depuis le début, non ? Vive les Soluble Nsf Acceptor Protein ! Lol... Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Moonlight : Une fan de slashs qui aime ma fic, ouah, je suis très honorée ! Moi aussi je suis une inconditionnelle... Quand à faire des chapitres plus longs... C'est déjà long pour moi, et puis, cette année, je dois vraiment bosser si je veux avoir mon année et passer tranquillement les années suivantes à lire et écrire des fics... Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Dawn : Excitant ? Si tu le dis... Attends de voir la « vraie » action... En tout cas, je le prends comme un compliment, merci ! Lol... Bisous. Vici Black...**

**El Rio : Le prochain chapitre en avant-première ? Si tu me le renvoies ce soir, sinon, tu l'auras en même temps que tout le monde... et puis pour les A., je crois que c plus autant la fête que** **ça, si ? On en reparle, ;) . Bisous. Vici Black. Et je le répète, ALLEZ LIRE LES FICS D'EL RIO!**

**Lily Evans 2004 : Malfoy senior rabaissé ? Naaan, pourquoi dis-tu ça? Lol... Perso, je l'ai toujours considéré comme une ordure, alors... Dsl... Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Disturbed Angel: Merci beaucoup! Je crois que tu as gagné une place dans mon fan-club, lol... Bisous. Vici Black.**

**HB : Euh, je sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire, vu que pour moi, il « exist » bien... Mais bon, je pense que le problème a été réglé depuis ! DM, sympathique ? Evidement, quelle idée... Et puis, il se la pète, mais en même temps, il peut, non ? Il est beau comme un dieu, c'est un puissant sorcier, et en plus un espion qui risque tous les jours sa vie pour faire triompher le bien. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait, lol. J'exagère ? Mais non, pas du tout… Bref, si ce genre de mec parfait existait, on lui pardonnerait bien un peu de vanité, non ? Lol. Bisous. Vici Black.**


	4. Qui veut gouverner longtemps ménage ses ...

**Coucou ! Oui je sais, j'ai été trèèèès longue à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai mes raisons... Disons que comme le dit si bien notre amie Trompette, les partiels sont passés par là, avec les révisions et tout le tralala, et la moitié de mes amis ont décidé de fêter leur majorité au cours des dernières semaines… Mais promis, ça ne se reproduira plus, ou au moins pas pendant aussi longtemps… le plus simple pour vous, c'est encore de me mettre dans votre « Author Alert list », vous serez prévenus… Voilà, gros bisous à tous et encore désolée…**

**Titre :** **Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros… Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serai pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant…**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH… Dsl pour les amateurs, mais je pense que d'autres auteurs font ça beaucoup mieux que moi…**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic… et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !**

**Spoiler tome V**

**PETITE ANNONCE : Voilà, je pense que vous avez remarqué que les titres des chapitres sont des proverbes détournés, sauf que bah… j'en connais pas des masses, donc si vous pouviez m'en filer quelques-uns, ce serait troooooooooooop gentil. Merci ;)**

**Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre…**

**Chapitre 4 : Qui veut gouverner longtemps ménage ses Mangemorts**

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous remercie…

Drago Malefoy adressa à son interlocutrice un sourire charmeur, puis s'engagea de nouveau dans l'allée. Quand la jeune femme eut refermé la porte, il soupira. C'était la troisième fois cet après-midi qu'il échouait dans ses tentatives d'en apprendre plus sur Potter… Même si les sorciers qui le suivaient n'avaient aucune chance de le savoir.

Depuis le début de la journée (et quel début ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé avec une telle gueule de bois), il arpentait, habillé en moldu, les rues du quartier résidentiel où Harry Potter avait passé toute son enfance.

Sachant que les sbires de son père le surveillaient, il avait décidé de se livrer à une petite mise en scène pour expliquer d'une façon probable les quelques informations qu'il devrait rapporter à Voldemort. S'il restait chez lui et annonçait soudainement au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il savait où se trouvait le Survivant, Lord Voldemort, pour confiant qu'il était en ses Mangemorts, ne manquerait pas de se montrer soupçonneux…

Il fallait donc jouer le jeu de la « chasse au Potter ». De toute façon, ses « gardiens » n'avaient rien pu entendre des conversations que le jeune sorcier avait eues avec les voisins de Harry Potter. Un simple sort de _Privatio_ avait suffi à le mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Consultant sa montre, l'héritier des Malfoy se dit qu'il pouvait vraisemblablement arrêter ses recherches. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, après tout, et il était censé avoir un rendez-vous galant. Mais tout d'abord, il devait passer saluer son père… et Voldemort. Comme tout parfait petit Mangemort.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, Harry Potter essayait vainement de se calmer. Ce n'était pas possible, pas _rationnellement_ possible que sa cicatrice ait disparu. A moins que Voldemort ne soit mort tout d'un coup, sans son intervention, ce qui était impossible d'après cette fichue prophétie…

Puis il se rappela qu'il était un sorcier, qu'il avait passé sept ans de sa vie dans une école qui enseignait la magie, et qu'il voyait des gobelins, des licornes et des dragons presque tous les jours. Alors il ne voyait pas ce que le rationnel venait faire là-dedans.

Mais comment être sûr que la disparition de sa blessure? Il n'avait aucun miroir sous la main… _Harry Potter, tu es un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, tu ne peux pas en faire apparaître un, de miroir ?_ Dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, un ancien pied de chaise en main, le Survivant contemplait son visage, effectivement vierge de toute cicatrice… Sa formation d'Auror reprenant le dessus, il énuméra mentalement les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui en cas de situation aussi… incompréhensible.

La voix de Maugrey résonna dans sa tête « _Si vous vous réveillez un matin en ayant l'impression d'être différent, c'est que vous avez peut-être été attaqué pendant la nuit… malgré toutes les précautions que je vous ai appris à prendre_ ». Harry sourit en repensant à la fois où le professeur leur avait conseillé de poser des Bombabouses sur leur pallier de façon à être réveillé par l'odeur si quelqu'un venait à les faire exploser en marchant dessus. Certains apprentis Aurors avaient suivi son conseil mais tous avaient rapidement abandonné, fatigués d'être réveillés au milieu de la nuit par une odeur pestilentielle sous prétexte que le chat de la voisine était insomniaque.

Harry secoua la tête et se concentra sur son problème actuel (_n'oubliez pas, votre pire ennemi, c'est vous-même, votre inattention, votre manque de sommeil, voire votre taux de Whisky Pur Feu dans le sang_). Sa cicatrice n'avait pas pu disparaître comme par enchantement … ou plutôt si, par un enchantement… Restait à savoir qui avait jeté ce sort…

Depuis qu'il était rentré pour inspecter cette maison désaffectée qui inquiétait les sorciers voisins (ou du moins l'anonyme qui les avait appelés), Harry se demandait si la bâtisse elle-même lui était hostile, ou si ses habitants lui en voulaient, ou encore si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort sur la maison pour qu'elle s'attaque aux visiteurs importuns…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il doutait qu'un tel sortilège, si puissant soit-il, suffise à mener une attaque aussi précise que le fait de lui enlever sa cicatrice…même s'il ne voyait pas encore en quoi cela lui portait préjudice…

Commençant à avoir la migraine, il s'assit un moment sur le sol de la pièce et, avant de se faire apparaître un bon petit déjeuner, écrivit sur son carnet : _Je pense que quelqu'un habite cette maison. Un ennemi…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Drago ! Viens ici, mon fils !

Se demandant vaguement ce qui lui valait un accueil aussi chaleureux, Malfoy Junior s'avança vers son père, une expression impassible sur le visage.

-Père ! C'est bon de vous revoir ! Répondit-il avec une parfaite hypocrisie.

- Je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a confiée. Je te félicite.

Malgré son ton enjoué, n'importe quelle personne qui connaissait bien Lucius Malfoy aurait pu détecter la rage et la honte qui se cachait derrière chacun de ses propos. Etre dépassé par son fils… Au moins cela restait-il dans la famille.

Drago allait répondre quand un Mangemort ouvrit la porte et annonça :

- « Lord Voldemort » (non sans un petit tremblement dans la voix).

Les Malfoy Père et Fils courbèrent l'échine alors que Voldemort entrait dans la pièce. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé un corps humain, le Lord Noir s'amusait beaucoup à faire ainsi des entrées théâtrales dans les salles de réunion.

Une vengeance sur l'époque où il était obligé de posséder un corps de rat, pensa Drago avec amusement. Mais il se reprit bientôt. On ne pensait pas de telles choses en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du moins pas si on tenait à la vie…

- Approche-toi, Drago.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Il me semble que c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

- Non, Maître, vous avez raison… Comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

Cela le faisait beaucoup rire de flatter ainsi le Maître de son Père alors que celui-ci se tenait toujours tête baissée, dix pas plus loin…

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de… d'interroger certains Moldus intéressants ce soir mais je me suis laissé dire que tu avais d'autres projets.

Drago feignit la surprise et eut la présence d'esprit de rougir.

- En effet, Maître, mais…

- Non, ne dis rien. On ne doit jamais manquer à ses obligations envers une femme… Les Malfoy sont connus pour leurs bonnes manières… N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?

Soulagé d'être enfin mêlé à la conversation, le Mangemort s'approcha et confirma :

- En effet, Maître, et j'espère que Drago saura toujours s'en montrer digne.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas plus te retenir, dans ce cas, Drago. Amuse-toi bien et… Viens me faire ton rapport demain matin à 10h00.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Lucius qui ne put empêcher une petite veine sur sa tempe de battre furieusement. Il n'avait même plus droit de regard sur ce que faisait son propre fils…

- Comme il vous plaira, Maître.

Et Drago Malfoy sortit de la pièce, réprimant à grand-peine un petit sourire de triomphe.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se changea d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea à grands pas vers le Londres Moldu, d'où il pourrait transplaner à Pré-au-Lard sans être vu.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le Professeur de Potions terminait son rapport top secret au Directeur. Avant le _Motus_ d'usage, l'ancien Mangemort s'autorisa une dernière question :

- Et… pour Drago, Albus ?

- Il devrait passer me voir ce soir… S'il a compris mon message, ce dont je ne doute pas. C'est un garçon intelligent.

- Et qui vous tient en haute estime, Monsieur, quoiqu'il puisse laisser paraître.

- Je sais, Severus, les manières des Malfoy ne m'ont jamais beaucoup trompé.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un cours à donner aux Première Année.

Devant l'air pincé du jeune professeur, Dumbledore conclut :

- Au moins vous avez la certitude que tous ce qu'ils sauront plus tard en Potions, ils vous le devront…

Severus marmonna quelque chose comme quoi la reconnaissance de petits crétins n'était pas une satisfaction et sortit dans un grand tourbillonnement de robes noires. Le vieux directeur se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut avec surprise, remontant l'allée d'un bon pas, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, au profil de dieu grec, et dont le passage provoquait irrémédiablement une crise de gloussements chez les élèves de sexe féminin.

Drago avait l'air agacé, quoique seul Dumbledore devait s'en rendre compte à ce moment-là. Albus sourit. Il le connaissait comme son propre fils. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Bonsoir Drago, répondit celui-ci en souriant devant le titre. Bien qu'adulte, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais résolu à l'appeler par son prénom.

_- Silencio._

- Bien. Je vois que tu as reçu mon message, mais…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un petit clignotement rouge sur le bureau qui lui indiquait, en cas de sort de silence, que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Dumbledore désigna à Drago une porte du doigt.

- Cache-toi. Vite.

**Voilà ! Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais bon pour moi c'est déjà pas si mal. Je posterai sûrement très bientôt, au plus tard Lundi, mais uniquement si j'ai des reviews… D'ailleurs, voici les…**

**R aux R : **

**Artemis :** **Pour ce qui est du « très vite », on repassera, je crois, mais bon, au moins la suite est là… Bisous. Vici Black.**

**HB : Grâce à ta review je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais pas posté depuis Halloween ;( Je suis dsl… Enfin bref, j'espère que tu vas comprendre un peu plus de trucs avec ce chapitre (facile à dire puisque je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, lol)…**

**El Rio : c'était gentil, cette petite review, espérons que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas te donner bcp de travail… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous à ma bêta préférée.**

**Trompette : Ecoute, je peux pas te dire si t'avais été rapide ou non, mais sûrement plus que moi à écrire celui-là…Je sais que toi au moins tu me comprends ! Maintenant, on est quitte, tu lis mes fics, je lis ton blog… Comment ça moi j'écris que tous les trois mois ? ;) Bisous mon idole, et bonnes vacances !**

**Brunette : Merci de me lire encore et toujours malgré la Tale S (je sais combien c terrible, surtout avec Langlois pour gérer tout ça lol). Et non, je n'oublie pas Snape, j'écrirai un chapitre après celui-là, et puis la suite de ma fic avec Stridou, et puis… en fait, on va dire que je vais essayer de pas l'oublier, ok ? Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Drago Malefoy : Je sais, je sais, c'est court, mais je vais essayer de faire plus long pour celui-là, enfin quand tu liras ça, j'aurais essayé de faire plus long… tu me comprends ? Bref, merci de me soutenir ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Rony Dany :** **En effet, j'étais assez fière de cette fin… même si elle était surtout due à une méconnaissance totale de la suite des aventures de nos héros… Et oui, j'ai l'inspiration courte ! Mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre aura un peu comblé ta curiosité ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Akashana : Oulà, j'espère que j'ai pas fait d'erreurs en recopiant ton nom ! Même si c'est pas long, une review ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, alors surtout ne te gêne pas ! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours. Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Gaellom 2 : Et ouais, j'ai toujours vu notre p'tit blond en gentil… sûrement l'influence des fics… Enfin bref, merci pour ta gentille review ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Caraibos : Euh… si tu te prosternes encore un peu plus, je pense que je continuerai à écrire, lol... Nan, c trop gentil, et voilà (enfin, tu as le droit de le dire) la suite ! Bisous. Vici Black.**


	5. A chaque jour suffit sa peine

**C'est moi ! Bon, inutile de m'accabler de reproches, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais je devais travailler… Maintenant je suis en vacances jusqu'au mois d'octobre (gniark gniark), donc je pense que je vais poster beaucoup plus souvent **

**... Et même écrire quelques chapitres d'avance pour le début de l'année universitaire… **

**Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose mais j'ai pensé que j'allais pas vous faire attendre plus donc j'ai posté ce que j'avais !**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, à El Rio qui va devoir essayer de relire ce chapitre alors qu'elle ne doit même plus se souvenir de l'histoire et à Trompette qui attend toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme mes nouveaux chapitres…**

**Titre : Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH... Dsl pour les amateurs, mais je pense que d'autres auteurs font ça beaucoup mieux que moi...**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !**

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 5 : A chaque jour suffit sa peine**

Dumbledore se composa un visage impassible (capacité qui n'était visiblement pas réservée aux membres de la lignée Malfoy) et, pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes, annonça d'une voix chaleureuse :

- Entrez !

Dumbledore attendit avec une certaine tension que l'inconnu ouvre la porte. Il ne parvenait pas à détecter sa signature magique, ce qui signifiait que soit son visiteur n'était pas humain, soit qu'il était vraiment, mais vraiment très puissant et qu'il réussissait à la dissimuler, soit… que c'était un Mangemort.

Mais ses traits se détendirent rapidement à la vue de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Remus ! Que me vaut votre visite?

- Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais vous parler d'un élève de troisième année qui me préoccupe.

Dumbledore et lui avaient pris l'habitude de commencer ainsi toute conversation concernant Harry Potter depuis que le loup-garou, alors professeur comme il l'était redevenu, était venu lui faire part de ses inquiétudes concernant le Survivant.

Si le vieux sorcier pouvait lui parler, il répondrait « bien sûr, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? » et lancerait une bande automatique enregistrée avec le « vrai » matériel Moldu d'Arthur Weasley pendant les rares heures perdues de l'Ordre.

- Je suis désolé, Remus, mais je dois terminer de vérifier le programme des ASPICS blancs, pouvez-vous repasser plus tard ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur, à tout à l'heure.

Albus attendit que la porte se soit refermée et les sorts de protection remis en place pour reprendre la parole.

- Tu peux sortir, Drago.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation grâce à la protection sonore qui environnait le Bureau de Dumbledore dès que quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce, sortit de sa cachette.

- Bien, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'essentiel, je suppose que tu ne dois pas rester trop longtemps ici, je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez raison, Monsieur.

- Alors, où en es-tu ?

- Et bien, Voldemort m'a chargé de retrouver Harry.

Le vieux Directeur dissimula un sourire. Le jeune Malfoy l'amusait beaucoup, d'une part parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de prononcer le nom du mage noir (ce que peu de sorciers hormis Harry et Dumbledore lui-même osaient faire), sûrement afin de ne pas se montrer inférieur à son « ennemi »… et d'autre part parce qu'il avait également adopté le prénom de ce dernier (en son absence, tout du moins), ce qui prouvait bien que son aversion s'était depuis longtemps évanouie, faute de raisons… et de volonté.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Pourquoi… il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel?

Drago savait qu'il valait mieux interroger le vieux Directeur avant que celui-ci ne se plonge dans ses réflexions, ce lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis la mort de Sirius... Certains en concluaient qu'il devenait gâteux, mais le jeune Malfoy avait plutôt tendance à y voir une marque de sagesse…

- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler pour le moment… Le problème est que Voldemort attend sûrement des résultats de ta part, non ? Sinon il risque fort de te faire filer et ce serait désastreux…

- En effet, je dois lui faire mon rapport demain matin à 10h… C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de venir ici avant l'heure du rendez-vous... Cela me permettra d'être chez Carlotta ce soir, comme prévu… Mieux vaut ne pas déroger à mon emploi du temps, cela éveillera moins de soupçons…

- J'avais compris, répondit Dumbledore qui retint un rire devant l'air exaspéré de Drago… Que de jeunes sorciers auraient pourtant voulu être à sa place chez cette jeune demoiselle…

- Bon, je crois que j'ai une solution à notre problème… Va ce soir voir ta mère à Ste Mangouste, je t'y ferai parvenir un message…Ou peut-être autre chose… Bref, ce que je trouverai qui puisse satisfaire la curiosité de Voldemort… Et maintenant, va-t-en, le devoir t'appelle..

Drago sourit malgré lui à cette boutade puis sortit d'un pas aristocratique du bureau du Directeur et se dirigea de nouveau vers Pré-au-Lard.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche un faux bonbon au citron et le tapota du bout de sa baguette magique… A l'autre bout du château, dans son appartement, Tonks sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Elle en vida le contenu sur sa table et aperçut, comme elle s'y attendait, un petit caramel mou qui frétillait au milieu de quelques Gallions et d'un vieux mouchoir en tissu…

Levant les yeux au ciel face à l'immaturité du Directeur qui obligeait les membres de l'Ordre à se promener avec des friandises sur eux 24h/24, la jeune femme repoussa énergiquement sa commode devant sa porte et s'engouffra dans le passage dissimulé sous le meuble…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle toquait à la porte de Dumbledore.

- Entrez ! (décidément, cette phrase commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement)

- Bonjour Albus.

- Nymphadora...

Le vieil homme s'inclina et invita d'un geste la jeune femme à s'asseoir.

- J'ai une mission pour toi. As-tu une heure à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr. J'étais en train de travailler à ma thèse, mais cela peut attendre. (La question était purement rhétorique, de toute façon)

- Très bien. Je voudrais que tu passes chez les jumeaux Weasley leur demander une photo ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse attester de la présence de Harry chez eux le soir de leur anniversaire. Une fois cette preuve en main, apporte-là à John à Ste Mangouste et dis-lui de la remettre à Drago quand il passera voir sa mère.

Tonks rougit légèrement. Personne au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix n'ignorait sa relation avec le jeune Médicomage.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Tu peux partir tout de suite. _Motus Voluntias._

Au moment où la porte allait se refermer, le Directeur héla la jeune femme.

- Nymphadora !

- Oui, Albus ?

- Apporte-moi le début de ta thèse quand tu auras le temps. Cela me ferait très plaisir de la lire.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant avant de refermer la porte.

Albus resta un moment songeur. Tonks était une Métamorphomage très douée, et son doctorat de Métamorphose en poche, elle serait la première en lice pour remplacer le professeur Mac Gonagall.

**Voilà ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra vraiment bientôt, et tout de suite, les ...**

**R aux R : **

**Onarluca : Merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Caraibos : Le coup de la prosternation, ça marche en effet…lol. Mais je crois que ce qui est encore mieux, c'est de me laisser une p'tite review ! A bon entendeur, salut ! lol… Bisous et à bientôt, vous me manquez tous beaucoup. Vici Black.**

**El Rio: J'espère que maintenant tu pourras mieux suivre étant donné que j'ai pris la sage résolution de poster plus souvent… De toute façon, je vais avoir ton avis bientôt a priori puisque tu es ma bêta… A moins que tu n'aies pas le temps de lever les yeux de tes bouquins d'éco… Sniff… Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Paprika Star: Et bien, quel pseudo! Lol… Qui frappe à la porte? Tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre, et pour la cicatrice d'Harry, c'est pas pour tout de suite… Merci pour les dictons, même si je ne les ai pas encore utilisés. Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Lily Evans 2004 : Mon autre fic ? Heu… Oui, je vais m'y remettre, promis… En tout cas,** **c'est totalement indigne de ma co de ne pas se souvenir de tout ce qui se passe dans les chapitres précédents ! Tu vas les relire tout de suite, lol… Sinon je ferai un résumé, un jour… Comme toi pour ta fic, non ? Bisous . Vici Black.**

**Trompette : Comme d'habitude, j'ai eu droit à une longue review de ta part, c'est zentil…**

**Dans ce chapitre, pas de sous-parties, mais bon j'crois que c'est plus clair comme ça… Pour ce qui est de Bargy… mon Dieu,** **il y a vraiment aussi longtemps que ça que je n'ai pas posté ? Shame on me… (je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ça fait référence, mais c'est pas grave). Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Raziel : Si si, la suite est là… Vici Black.**


	6. Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras

**Coucou !**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, en tout cas j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus long et qu'il s'y passe plus de choses que dans les précédents, alors dites-moi si je dois continuer dans cette voie ! **

**Comme je suis en vacances, je vais sûrement continuer à poster rapidement, en tout cas je compte beaucoup écrire et je posterai… selon les reviews !**

**Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Titre :** **Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros… Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serai pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant…**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH… Dsl pour les amateurs, je pense que d'autres auteurs font ça beaucoup mieux que moi…**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic… et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !**

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 6 : Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras**

Drago Malfoy se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'appartement de Carlotta Adams, un peu tendu. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à sa visite, car cette soirée n'était évidemment qu'un prétexte destiné à couvrir son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Mais maintenant que son père et Voldemort croyaient qu'il passait la soirée chez elle, il valait mieux y aller…

Arrivé devant la porte de la jeune sorcière en question, Drago revit mentalement son « plan d'action » et pressa la sonnette avec une assurance digne d'un Malfoy. Un petit carré transparent se dessina dans la porte, et le jeune homme distingua un œil d'une jolie couleur ambrée auquel il adressa un sourire charmeur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un sas dans lequel plusieurs contre-sorts se déclenchèrent automatiquement. Carlotta était naturellement méfiante, et Drago pouvait se vanter d'avoir gagné sa confiance. Une lumière verte envahit la petite pièce, signifiant que le visiteur n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sort de Personnalité, bref, que c'était bien Drago Malfoy, et cela parut suffire à son hôte.

Une deuxième porte s'ouvrit sur Carlotta Adams, moulée dans une robe du soir rouge qui découvrait ses épaules, les cheveux élégamment rattachés par une broche en forme de serpent qui avait pour but de démentir le côté… Gryffondor de sa tenue. Drago déglutit silencieusement et se décida enfin à saluer comme il se devait la magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il s'inclina.

- Bonsoir Carlotta… Vous êtes … vraiment superbe..

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, répondit d'un air amusé la jeune sorcière. Elle ne se formalisait nullement de l'audace de Drago, après tout, elle aurait aussi bien pu lui retourner le compliment.

- Je passais dans le quartier pour… affaires, mais mon rendez-vous a été annulé. J'ai pris la liberté de sonner à votre porte pour savoir si vous vouliez bien accepter une invitation à dîner… si vous êtes libre, bien entendu.

Le mensonge n'abusait personne (avec le Transplanage, que signifiait « je passais dans le quartier » ? Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui en moins d'une minute), mais la jeune sorcière sembla s'en contenter. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que pour un rendez-vous avec Drago Malfoy, toutes les sorcières de la région étaient libres, de toute façon.

- C'est gentil mais je suis un peu souffrante. Le médicomage m'a prescrit de ne pas trop sortir de chez moi.. Mais vous resterez bien pour dîner ?

- Si vous êtes sûre que cela n'aggravera pas votre état, j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

- Alors entrez, je vous en prie.

Drago, que ce petit échange de mondanités avait amusé autant qu'exaspéré, retira son pardessus et offrit son bras à Carlotta et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent à pas mesurés vers la salle à manger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry Potter ouvrit prudemment la porte de la salle dans laquelle il avait décidé de passer la nuit. Il la tint ouverte grâce à un sort et se glissa silencieusement par l'ouverture. Les sortilèges et les créatures étranges pullulaient dans cette maison, si bien que le jeune sorcier, sa baguette à la main et tous les sens aux aguets, eut un instant l'impression d'être de nouveau dans le labyrinthe du Tournoi lors de sa 4ème année.

Il repéra une porte quelques mètres plus loin et lança les contre-sorts d'usages avant de l'entrouvrir prudemment. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'une vieille étagère remplie de livres et d'un vieux coffre en bois qui… qui sautillait sur le parquet.

Jugeant avec raison qu'il contenait peut-être un Epouvantard, Harry se contenta de réduire l'étagère et de la glisser dans sa poche avant de regagner son « repère ». Le Survivant avait décidé de passer la nuit dans la même pièce que la veille, au cas où son mystérieux agresseur reviendrait.

Il se rendait compte que cette décision le mettait en danger, d'une part parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout qui était cette personne, d'autre part parce que rester trop longtemps au même endroit laisserait une trace magique dans la pièce, et que si d'autres personnes mal intentionnées cherchaient à le retrouver, cela leur faciliterait la tâche.

Mais comme il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'en tenir, le jeune homme se contenta de redonner aux livres leur taille normale, et après un rapide coup d'œil sur leur ouverture ( _La petite maison dans la prairie 1, La petite maison dans la prairie 2, La petite…_) qui indiquaient leur provenance moldue, il en transforma deux en un délicieux dîner et se mit à manger avec plaisir, car la nourriture était véritablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cet endroit…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De son côté, Tonks venait de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant la boutique des frères Weasley, comme l'indiquait la devanture « Weasley frères – Farces, Attrapes et bien plus encore » Un dessin magiquement animé complétait l'enseigne. On y voyait deux petits diablotins aux effigies de Fred et Georges (ou était-ce le contraire ?) en train de préparer une nouvelle fournée des désormais célèbres crèmes Canari.

Tonks sourit devant cette image. En effet, depuis le retour de Voldemort, il fallait saisir chaque occasion de sourire, sinon on risquait d'oublier rapidement comment s'y prendre (excepté le Professeur Rogue, qui, lui, n'avait manifestement jamais su).

Son entrée dans le magasin fut accompagnée d'un petit « ding » et de quelques hurlements :

- « Tonks ! …

- … on est tellement contents de..

- … te voir enfin !…

- …Ca faisait au moins…

- …une journée !…

- …Mais par les temps qui courent…

- … nous aurions aussi bien pu…

- … ne jamais te revoir ! » Finirent les jumeaux sur un ton plus grave, avant de serrer leur amie dans leurs bras.

- Euh… bonjour à vous aussi, les garçons ! Je peux vous voir une minute… en privé ?

La jeune femme suivit les jumeaux dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle leur exposa rapidement la situation et Georges se proposa de l'emmener chez eux pendant que Fred garderait la boutique. Ce dernier lança un _Motus Voluntias_ et les deux jeunes gens transplanèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retentissait dans l'appartement des jumeaux Weasley, non loin du Chemin de Traverse

- Mon Dieu, Georges, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désordre ? Vous avez été cambriolés ?

- Hein ? Non, pas du tout, nous n'avons pas rangé les… restes de notre fête d'anniversaire, c'est tout.

La jeune femme grommela quelque chose comme quoi laisser des mâles seuls dans un appartement n'était pas censé et se mit à chercher en soulevant les déchets avec sa baguette des traces éventuelles du passage d'Harry dans le salon.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. A côté du divan, sous quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre vides et de vieilles boîtes de pizzas, elle découvrit le pull rouge vif que Molly avait tricoté pour Harry l'hiver précédent.

- Eh bien, heureusement que des Mangemorts ne sont pas à la recherche d'Harry par ici, parce que sinon ils n'auraient pas eu à chercher bien loin !

- De toute façon, on va le leur donner, non ?

- Vous auriez quand même pu rendre leurs affaires à vos invités !

- Il y a des pulls de Maman partout dans la maison ! Même toi tu en as un !

C'était vrai. Le jeune femme se souvint de la première fois où elle tait sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son pull turquoise arborant un « T » rose vif ». Un groupe de jeunes sorciers l'avaient taquinée (« T comme Troll ? Ahahah ») mais elle les avait fait fuir en se transformant en vieille sorcière type Blanche-Neige… Qui lui avait parlé de cette histoire moldue, au fait ?

En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle se rende à Ste Mangouste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle dit au revoir à Georges et transplana à côté de l'hôpital. Dans l'ascenseur qui menait au quartier des enfants où John, son petit ami, travaillait, Tonks se fit pousser des petits cheveux bruns bouclés, la coiffure que son fiancé préférait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 6ème étage et la jeune Métamorphomage descendit, consciente d'être suivie du regard par les autres occupants de la cabine. Les Métamorphomages n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça… De loin, la jeune femme reconnut John Trempling à sa chevelure noire qui tombait en mèches sur ses yeux bleu lagon et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

Le jeune homme la rejoignit et les deux amoureux s'éclipsèrent dans un coin discret de l'hôpital, ce qui ne sembla suspect à personne, leur idylle étant connue de tout le service.

- Oui? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, si ? Commença le jeune homme, l'air inquiet.

- Non, je viens pour le boulot. Il faut que tu remettes ça discrètement à Drago quand il viendra voir sa mère ce soir, d'accord ? Demanda la sorcière en lui remettent le pull d'Harry.

- C'est promis, chérie, compte sur moi.

Et sur un baiser furtif, les deux agents de l'Ordre se séparèrent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De l'autre côté de Londres, Drago Malfoy prenait galamment congé de Carlotta Adams. Tous deux avaient dîné et … enfin, avaient passé une bonne soirée, et comme il était bientôt minuit, le jeune homme avait invoqué la visite qu'il devait faire à sa mère pour pouvoir s'éclipser

- Ce fut une soirée d'anniversaire délicieuse, Mademoiselle, je vous remercie infiniment.

- Je vous en prie, j'espère vous revoir bientôt chez moi.

« C'est ça », se dit mentalement le jeune homme qui acquiesça pourtant.

Dans le service de pédiatrie, John Trempling surveillait les allées et venues des visiteurs de l'hôpital dans un petit globe en verre. Quand il aperçut Drago Malfoy, il annonça qu'il allait se chercher quelque chose à boire et de rendit à l'étage des blessures graves.

Il y retrouva Drago Malfoy dans la chambre de sa mère.

- Monsieur Malfoy.

Drago répondit par un signe de tête. Il avait reconnu l'ami de sa cousine, qu'il aimait beaucoup.

- Je vous laisse avec votre mère. Je reviendrai dans –il consulta sa montre- 4 minutes environ pour lui donner un médicament.

- Très bien.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago lança un sort de Confidentialité sur la pièce (n'était-ce pas normal pour un jeune aristocrate venant rendre visite à sa mère ?) Mais, au lieu de se tourner vers sa mère alitée, il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait une malle à plusieurs serrures. Il tira de ses habits la petite clé qu'il portait toujours autour du coup, et, selon ce que lui avait dit John, l'introduisit dans la quatrième serrure. L'agent de l'Ordre avait la même et ils s'en servaient souvent pour échanger des colis.

Il tira du coffre un paquet qu'il réduisit et glissa dans sa poche. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir près du lit de sa mère et de lui prendre la main avant que John ne revienne dans la pièce, brisant le sort.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Nous n'avons pas noté d'amélioration sensible pour la dernière fois. Mais je persiste à penser que si votre père lui rendait visite…

- … merci ! Je me passerai de vos commentaires.

- Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Je repasserai demain.

Et sur un signe de tête de connivence avec son ami, Drago sortit de la pièce. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait pris au sérieux la petite dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu. Pure mise en scène. Comme la plupart de la vie que Drago menait désormais, songea celui-ci avec amertume. Il transplana jusque devant chez lui et commença à rédiger le rapport qu'il rapporterait le lendemain matin à Voldemort. Une fois qu'il l'aurait écrit, il aurait besoin de son parrain…

**R aux R :**

**Onarluca : Voilà, la suite est là ! Et continue de me donner ton avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Caraibos : Bon, j'ai pas tenu ma promesse, j'ai avancé ma fic au lieu d'aller lire la tienne… tu m'en veux ? Ce n'est pas censé être un Drago-Hermione, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça n'en deviendra pas un, mais vu la suite des évènements, je pense que c'est peu probable… Peut-être dans une suite ? (On peut toujours rêver… lol). Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Lily Evans 2004 : Je me suis marrée à écrire le chapitre précédent, certes, au moins autant que celui-là… Merci de ne pas ma faire remarquer que je poste honteusement lentement… Bisous. Vici Black.**

**Vert émeraude : Tiens, un (une) nouveau(elle) revieweur(euse ?) ! Merci de ce petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous. Vici Black.**

**M choute : Encore une review de 3m de long ! Bon, j'espère que le chantage marchera aussi pour ce chapitre… Mais non, on va pas la remplacer tout de suite, Mc Go, mais bon, je sais pas, elle peut mourir dans la guerre, elle peut devoir s'occuper à plein temps de l'Ordre, que sais-je ? Dumbledore se fait vieux, il pense à l'avenir, à l'après-guerre, c'est bien normal… Pour le médicomage, je crois que tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, mais vu que j'avais dit qu'il s'appelait John, je vois pas comment ça pourrait être Drago ! Pfff, ces gens qui lisent en diagonale… Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais même plus ce que c'est, une homothétie, donc toi aussi un jour tu oublieras et tu pourras remplir ta tête avec plein de choses que tu voudras vraiment retenir ! Bisous. Vici Black.**


	7. Abondance d'alliés ne nuit pas

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon alors pour commencer, deux petites notes :**

**Note aux lecteurs de HP6 **: Bon alors comme vous l'avez remarqué, mon histoire n'est plus trop crédible pour ceux qui ont lu " HP and the half-blood Prince ", d'abord parce que bah une certaine personne est morte... Bon, ça ne servirait à rien de la faire mourir maintenant, si ? Ensuite parce qu'on se pose des questions sur la loyauté de certaines personnes (mais ça peut changer d'ici à la fin du tome 7, non ?) et enfin parce que les couples ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...Bref, j'ai décidé de ne rien changer à mon histoire, en gros de ne pas prendre en compte le tome 6, sinon je vais m'embarquer dans des explications sans fin sur comment-les-personnages-en-sont-arrivés-là, et je pense que ce serait...ennuyeux. Donc bon, à vous d'imaginer comment ça a pu se passer dans l'intervalle, et à part pour ce qui est de ressusciter les morts, je pense qu'on peut y arriver... Bon, et si je fais des allusions au tome 6 qui peuvent passer pour de l'invention de ma part, essayez de ne pas le faire remarquer dans les reviews, pour laisser la surprise aux autres... Justement, voici la deuxième note :

**Note à tout le monde** : Bon, j'ai lu dans une fic de Falyla que n'autorisait plus les R aux R, jugeant qu'il y avait des chats et des forums pour discuter avec ses lecteurs... Donc dans le doute, je préfère ne plus répondre aux reviews au bas des chapitres. Deux solutions : laissez-moi votre adresse mail dans les reviews, ou si vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde l'ait, posez-moi vos questions en écrivant à viciblackreviewsyahoo.fr je vous répondrai directement... Mais cela ne vous dispense pas de laisser une petite review parce que si je veux atteindre le même nombre de reviews que LilyEvans 2004, ma co préférée... je suis mal barrée...

Gros bisous à tous. Vici Black.

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 7: Abondance d'alliés ne nuit pas**

- Tonks, chérie, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dire non à Dumbledore, je suis un membre de l'Ordre comme tous les autres

- Mais tu es Médicomage, tu pourrais dire que...tu as ... je ne sais pas, moi...

John sourit tendrement en regardant son amie. Décidément, les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes...

- Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Pour une fois qu'on me confie une mission sur le terrain, je ne vais pas refuser! J'étouffe dans cet hôpital, un peu d'action me fera du bien.

Tonks sourit en regardant son compagnon. Décidément, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes ...

- Bien, je ne suppose que ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter.

- Effectivement, et puis, dès que j'aurai retrouvé Harry, je reviens ici...

- Fais bien attention à toi

- Je le ferai.

Contrairement à toutes les autres fois où il avait prononcé ces mots, John était très sérieux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais sa fiancée. Mais après tout, le monde sorcier était en guerre... et John était prêt à se battre.

Après un dernier baiser, le jeune homme se dirigea sans se retourner vers la salle de Transplanage de Ste Mangouste et quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Dumbledore regarda les trois jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui et annonça d'une voix grave.

- Mes enfants, je vous ai confié une mission délicate : retrouver Harry. Vous le connaissez tous très bien, et l'équipe postée à Poudlard fera tout son possible pour vous faire parvenir le maximum de renseignements par les hiboux de Pré-au-Lard. Rappelez-vous ce que nous avons décidé : une chouette, un grand-duc, une chouette, et ainsi de suite. Si vous recevez un message par un autre oiseau inconnu, ne l'ouvrez sous aucun prétexte. De toute façon, vos familles ne sont pas censées vous écrire pendant la durée de votre mission. Est-ce que vous avez tout compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien. Nous allons récapituler la situation. John, vous avez avec vous tout ce qu'il vous faut pour dispenser les premiers soins à Harry s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Severus m'a donné les dernières potions ce matin.

- Bien. Neville ?

- J'ai tout le matériel d'Auror qu'Harry a laissé au bureau, et notre bracelet de communication, même s'il ne marche plus depuis qu'il a disparu.

- Excellent. Georges ?

- J'ai toute une batterie d'inventions " spécial combat " et Fred se tient prêt à m'envoyer tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

- C'est parfait. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes officiellement en congé très loin de Londres. Neville, faute de co-équipier, Georges pour te réapprovisionner en Piment du Chili, et John pour vous remettre d'une infection contractée à l'hôpital. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne pas vous faire reconnaître d'ici à la fin de votre mission.

La voix de Dumbledore se teinta d'une inquiétude presque paternelle.

- Quoiqu'il se passe, ne prenez pas de risques intutiles, nous avons trop besoin de vous. J'espère vous revoir tous très vite sains et saufs.

Malgré cette formule un peu lugubre, les trois amis saluèrent chaleureusement le vieux Directeur avant de sortir d'un pas décidé de l'immeuble. Dûment Désillusionnés, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le chemin de Traverse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" _... Il semblerait donc que la dernière soirée qu'Harry Potter a passé avec ses amis soit cet anniversaire chez les Weasley. Il faut maintenant que je me penche sur le côté professionnel de la vie de Potter._ "

Drago relut une dernière fois son rapport. Il ne lui paraissait pas y avoir trop d'informations compromettantes ou... d'origine inexplicable dedans. Il semblerait à Voldemort qu'il avait été efficace mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Se dirigeant vers sa cheminée, il attrapa au passage un petit peu de poudre dans un vieux coffret, la lança dans l'âtre, et engouffrant sa tête dans les flammes vertes apparues par magie, énonça d'une voix forte " Bureau de Severus Rogue, Poudlard ". Il ressentit tout de suite la secousse caractéristique à ce mode de transport et quelques instants plus tard, il avait en vue les rangées de bocaux du bureau du professeur de Potions.

- Severus ?

Une forma s'approcha à pas mesurés de la cheminée, mais le visage de l'homme se détendit lorsqu'il vit celui de son filleul danser au milieu des flammes

- Drago, quelle bonne surprise !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon cher parrain. Euh... J'aurais un service à te demander. Tu peux venir à la maison, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- De ma mère. Je ne suis pas sûr que ces Médicomages s'occupent très bien d'elle et je voulais savoir si tu ne pouvais pas me donner quelques potions pour la soulager.

Severus Rogue, quoiqu'en disent ses élèves, n'était pas un idiot. Il savait pertinemment que Narcissa était très bien prise en charge par John et son équipe et, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un travail pour l'Ordre, il acquiesça.

- Très bien. Je repars avec toi.

Arrivé dans l'appartement de l'héritier des Malfoys, le professeur se cala dans un fauteuil et demanda

- Alors, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Voilà, j'ai un rapport à faire à Voldemort...Et... bref, je n'ai pas obtenu mes informations par des voies approuvées par les Mangemorts... J'aimerais qu'il ne puisse pas lire la vérité dans mon esprit quand je me trouverai devant lui. Mais je ne suis pas encore un assez bon Occlumens. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?

Severus avisa le morceau de papier que Drago tenait dans les mains.

- C'est ton rapport ?

- Oui.

- Donne-le-moi. Je connais une formule qui va faire rentrer tout ça dans ton esprit comme si c'était de vrais souvenirs. Mais ils ne remplaceront pas les originaux . Tu connaîtras toujours la " vraie " vérité, à toi de ne montrer que cette version au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu pourras y arriver ?

- C'est ma seule chance, de toute façon. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il pousse son examen trop loin, il me croit trop acquis à sa cause.

- Hum... Je ne suis pas convaincu. Mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour le moment. Dans combien de temps as-tu rendez-vous avec lui ?

Drago regarda la pendule accrochée au mur de son salon. Il était une heure du matin.

- Dans neuf heures.

- Bien. Je vais te lancer le sort et tu dormiras jusqu'à demain. Environ une heure avant ton rendez-vous, tu te réveilleras avec un léger mal de tête. Les gens que tu rencontreras auront l'impression d'une légère gueule de bois et Voldemort y attribuera la confusion de ton esprit. Tu as tout compris ?

- Oui, tu peux y aller

- Fais bien attention à toi, Drago.

- C'est promis.

Severus pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin, entra dans l'esprit de son filleul, remonta avant la soirée chez Carlotta, et parvenu au moment à modifier, prononça

- _Modificare Spiritum Partiellum._

Puis il se leva, lança tous les sorts de protection possibles sur la pièce et transplana, laissant Drago profondément endormi sur une chaise. " Ca ne lui fera pas de mal ", pensa-t-il, " d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours ". Et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Lord Voldemort attendait avec impatience le retour du plus jeune des Malfoys. Le jeune homme était arrivé légèrement grisé (le stress de l'entretien, sans doute) et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyé se faire désaoûler et... châtier dans la pièce voisine. Il fallait apprendre les bonnes manières à ce garçon, et puis cela donnerait à Voldemort une occasion de se plaindre auprès de Lucius, ce lâche qu'il traînait à sa suite depuis tant d'années.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le Mangemort qui lui servait de secrétaire qui annonça :

- Macnair, Excellence.

- Fais-le entrer.

L'ancien bourreau entra d'un pas hésitant et, la tête toujours baissée, commença :

- J'ai des informations pour vous, Votre Grandeur.

- Avance et parle.

- Je vous avais parlé d'une initiative que nous avions prise, Crabbe et moi, il y a un mois

- Oui je m'en souviens... une sorte de souricière à Auror, je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez raison, comme toujours, maître.

Cette phrase, curieusement la même que celle prononcée par Lucius Malfoy quelques jours auparavant, fit sourire Lord Voldemort - en son for intérieur, bien sûr, qui avait jamais vu sourire Lord Voldemort ? Les Mangemorts n'étaient rien de plus que des animaux bien dressés. Sauf quelques-uns, que la nature avait doté d'un peu d'intelligence...comme le jeune Malfoy.

Tout à ses pensées, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas remarqué que Macnair avait fini de parler.

- Et alors, qu'en est-il ?

- Et bien, nous avons d'abord attiré Finnigan, mais il s'est douté de quelque chose d'anormal et il a appelé du renfort. Nous avons préféré changer d'endroit et nous avons choisi une vieille maison désaffectée dans la banlieue de Londres. Puis nous avons appelé le Bureau des Aurors et Longdubat a répondu.

L'œil de Voldemort brilla pendant une seconde d'un éclat cupide. L'équipier du Survivant, voilà qui annonçait de bonnes nouvelles. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son impatience, il s'adossa à son fauteuil et attendit que le Mangemort continue son récit.

- Il a dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un et depuis, il a été envoyé en congé très loin de Londres...

- Mais ne devrait-il pas rester avec son coéquipier ? Le sacro-saint esprit d'équipe des Aurors...

- Si, maître, mais justement, la veille, on nous a avertis que quelqu'un était entré dans la maison.

- Ce serait...

- Oui, Votre Excellence. Il se pourrait en effet que ce soit celui que nous recherchons depuis si longtemps...

- Harry Potter...

Voilà ! Bon c'est court, mais le prochain et celui d'après sont déjà écrits, et il y a de l'action dans ceux-là, alors laissez-moi une petite review, et je vous mettrai la suite très bientôt, promis !

**Vici Black.**


	8. Bon sang ne saurait mentir

**Titre :** Portés disparus

**Auteur :** Vici Black

**Disclaimer :** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...

**Note importante :** Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH...

Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !

**Résumé :** Drago, agent double pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort, se voit confier par le Lord Noir la mission de retrouver Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci a disparu sans laisser de trace. Dumbedore charge Neville, Georges et John (le petit ami de Tonks) de retrouver Harry. Le Survivant, quand à lui, prisonnier dans une maison à la suite d'un appel anonyme, tente de s'échapper, mais tout semble hostile dans ce lieu… Il a même perdu sa cicatrice. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir retrouvé la trace d'Harry…

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 8 : Bon sang ne saurait mentir**

_-... Si, Maître, mais justement, la veille, on nous a avertis que quelqu'un était entré dans la maison, répondit Macnair._

_- Ce serait..._

_- Oui, Votre Excellence. Il se pourrait en effet que ce soit celui que nous recherchons depuis si longtemps..._

_-Harry Potter_

Un horrible rictus se peignit sur le visage de Voldemort .

- C'est très bien, Macnair. Je suis extrêmement satisfait. Retourne sur place et continue à me tenir informé... Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier qui se cache dans cette maison. Un sorcier a-t-il quelque chance de s'en sortir seul ?

- Non, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour qu'un sorcier seul soit retenu dans la maison aussi longtemps que quelqu'un de l'extérieur ... qu'un ami ne vienne le faire sortir. Ou que nous désactivions les sorts placés sur elle.

- Bien. Ta récompense sera grande, Macnair. Je récompense toujours largement la fidélité, tu le sais.

- Oui, maître, je connais votre générosité. Mais le fait d'être à votre service me suffit amplement.

- Va, Macnair, je te remercie.

Le Mangemort sortit, tête baissée, en réprimant tant bien que mal un sourire d'autosatisfaction. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était content de lui, et il savait que cela arrivait rarement.

Il croisa le secrétaire de Voldemort qui revenait en précédant Drago dans la salle d'audience. Le jeune homme était plus pâle que jamais, le Crucio qu'il venait de recevoir, sans compter l'humiliation que cela représentait, ainsi que la perspective de ce que lui infligerait son père pour avoir osé se présenter saoul devant Voldemort, tout cela n'était pas fait pour améliorer son humeur.

Mais dès qu'il fut en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se concentra sur son rapport. Si Voldemort découvrait maintenant qu'il essayait de le rouler, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Alors, Drago, tu vas mieux ?

- Bien mieux, Votre Excellence, je vous remercie.

- Bien. Alors, qu'en est-il de la mission que je t'ai confiée ?

Drago récita son rapport en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur la version que Rogue avait implantée dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence retomba dans la pièce

- Bien, tu as très bien travaillé

- Je vous remercie, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

- Bon. Tu as réussi à reconstituer l'emploi du temps de ... de ton camarade

Drago frissonna. Serai-il possible que Voldemort sache pour l'Ordre ? Vaine frayeur, apparemment, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres, prenant ce frisson pour du dégoût, rectifia ;

- Disons...ton ancien camarade, jusqu'au moment de sa disparition. Je crois savoir où il se trouve à présent.

Drago releva la tête, franchement surpris et impressionné. Ce fut le moment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisit pour entrer dans son esprit. Drago n'était peut-être pas un bon Occlumens, mais des années de pratique de Quidditch lui avaient enseigné la rapidité. Il se focalisa immédiatement sur son " faux " rapport, essayant de s'en souvenir comme si cela s'était vraiment passé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, apparemment satisfait, Voldemort annonça :

- Reviens ce soir à la tombée de la nuit. Un Portoloin te conduira à l'endroit où se trouve ... Potter. Tu entreras dans ce lieu et tu en ressortiras avec lui. Il me semble que ta connaissance de la magie noire devrait suffire pour te permettre de la maîtriser. Ton père a au moins pensé à te donner une éducation valable de ce côté-ci ?

- Oui, maître.

Drago avait rougi sous l'affront. Mais il avait aussi appris à se contrôler pendant ces quelques années... Et puis l'insulte s'adressait plus à son père qu'à lui.

- Tu peux y aller.

Une fois dehors, Drago Malfoy transplana chez lui et envoya une lettre à son ami Fred Weasley.

" _J'ai besoin d'un kit " maison d'Halloween " pour l'anniversaire de mon petit cousin. Tu peux me l'envoyer ? _

_Amicalement._

_Drago Malfoy_. "

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de soigner les séquelles de son entrevue avec le Lord Noir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans une " maison désaffectée de la banlieue de Londres ", Harry Potter avait dressé un plan d'attaque. Il voulait essayer de revenir à l'entrée de la maison. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il était arrivé à l'étage où il se trouvait. Il avait donc décidé de se diriger d'un seul côté, concluant avec logique qu'il finirait bien par arriver à un des côtés de la maison, que ce soit une aile ou la façade.

Il sortit donc de la salle où il venait de passer la nuit, plusieurs plaquettes de chocolat miniaturisées dans sa poche et sa baguette à la main, et choisit une porte au hasard dans le couloir. Il entra, tous les ses aux aguets, et ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

Devant lui se tenaient des livres jusqu'au plafond. Refermant la porte avec précaution, il s'approcha des rayonnages et parcourut du regard les ouvrages qui couvraient le mur de gauche. Certains étaient des classiques de la magie, qu'il avait étudiés en classe à Poudlard, comme _Potions niveau 1, Le troisième œil et comment s'en servir..._ Mais d'autres étaient d'origine moldue, _Les trois mousquetaires, La guerre des mondes..._ Quelque chose surprit Harry dans cette collection, mais il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était...

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Ces livres, il les avait tous lus, sans exception. Certains venaient de son école, d'autres de chez Mrs Figg... De plus en plus intrigué par cette pièce, il se dirigea vers le mur du fond.

Il choisit un livre au hasard, sur une étagère à sa hauteur, et se pencha pour en distinguer le titre. Aussitôt, il fit un bond en arrière. Sur la tranche de l'ouvrage, en italiques dorées, on pouvait lire : _Harry Potter et le placard sous l'escalier._ Croyant qu'il avait mal lu, il s'approcha de nouveau, mais il n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

Tremblant légèrement, il ouvrit le livre et, au lieu du texte qu'il s'attendait à apercevoir, vit une multitude de petites cases colorées s'agiter sous ses yeux. Une bande dessinée magique... Sur la première case, on voyait l'oncle Vernon tirer un petit Harry par le bras et lui montrer le placard à balai du doigt. Sur celle d'après le visage terrorisé du petit garçon devant cette pièce noire et sale, et ainsi de suite...

Harry referma le livre et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Etait-il possible que ce livre contienne l'histoire d'une partie de sa vie ? Une sorte de Pensine ? Poussé par la curiosité, il se releva et lut avidement les titres des livres qui se trouvaient devant lui_. Harry Potter et le chemin de traverse, Harry Potter et le balai magique, Harry Potter et l'Armée de Dumbledore_, et tellement d'autres choses encore...

Le jeune sorcier déglutit et essaya de réfléchir. Bon, cette pièce lui présentait des livres qu'il avait lus, des livres qu'il avait ... vécus, mais quel était le but recherché ? Car Harry en était certain maintenant, cette maison ne lui était pas... favorable. Certes, il aurait pu avoir envie de lire tous ces livres... mais outre qu'il n'avait pas une passion folle pour Herbes et plantes magiques niveau 3, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revivre sa vie en bande dessinée...

La plupart des bons souvenirs, il les avait déjà en tête, et il ne voulait pas se faire souffrir en relisant _Harry Potter et le miroir du Riséd_ ou _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_. Mas peut-être la réponse se trouvait-elle sur le mur de droite...

Harry s'approcha à pas prudents de la dernière rangée d'étagères, dont les ouvrages, contrairement aux autres, semblaient neufs et... récemment écrits... Il prit un livre dans ses mains, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, posa les yeux sur le titre : _Le mariage d'Harry Potter_. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il laissa tomber le livre, qui atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

A sa connaissance, Harry n'était pas marié. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que ... de son futur ? Son avenir pouvait-il réellement être contenu dans ces pages ? " Voyons, Harry, réfléchis ", dit une voix dans sa tête. " Ton futur ne peut pas être prédestiné au point de pouvoir en faire une BD . D'ailleurs tu ne crois pas à la prédestination, n'est-ce pas ? ". Non. Harry Potter n'y croyait pas. Tout simplement pace qu'il n'avait pas envie de croire que depuis le jour de sa naissance, il avait été destiné à devenir un orphelin dont la mission était de poursuivre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et de le tuer.

Mais il est vrai qu'il était tentant d'ouvrir un de ces livres, juste pour voir... Au moins, le nombre de rayonnages était rassurant. Il n'allait pas mourir dans les jours qui suivaient, et vraisemblablement, il sortirait vivant de cet endroit. Mais comment savoir si ces livres montraient vraiment l'avenir ? Il suffirait d'en ouvrir un et...

" Non, Harry ", reprit la voix. " C'est ça, la tentation de cette pièce. Tu vas finir par tous les lire et tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici. "

Quelques années plus tôt, Harry aurait envoyé balader la voix et ouvert le livre sans hésitation. Mais sa connaissance de la magie noire l'avait assagi. Et puis son expérience de la Divination ne le prédisposait pas à croire aux prédictions. D'un pas résigné, il sortit de la pièce. Mais au moment où il refermait la porte, une voix lança :

- _Expelliarmus _!

Sa baguette roula au sol. Bénissant ses réflexes d'Auror, le Survivant se retourna et invoqua mentalement un bouclier de protection de haute intensité. Grâce au ciel, ou plutôt grâce à Dumbledore, il maîtrisait parfaitement la magie sans baguette depuis la fin de sa septième année.

Une fois protégé, il releva la tête, espérant apercevoir celui qui...

- Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Potter.

- Hum... désolé, je suis juste surpris.

Il y avait de quoi, en effet. Bien qu'Harry sache parfaitement que Drago faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix sans aucune ambiguïté, il était censé être en mission permanente comme agent double auprès de Voldemort.

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoie ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je vois... Alors que vas-tu faire exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je peux difficilement te sortir d'ici et te laisser tranquillement rentrer chez toi... Il va falloir que je réfléchisse.

- Préviens-moi si on doit se battre.

Le ton d'Harry paraissait anodin, mais en réalité il espérait ne pas avoir à mettre Drago hors d'état de combattre. Après tout, c'était un allié de l'Ordre, et pour que Voldemort soit convaincu, il devrait lui faire très, très mal...

- Je te ferai signe. Mais en attendant, on ne pourrait pas se mettre un peu plus à l'abri ? Je n'aime pas top ce couloir.

- D'accord, entrons dans cette salle. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas lire les livres qui sont dedans.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Potter ?

- Mais oui. Bon, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, je te le promets. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si...

- Ça va, ça va... Qui t'a appris ça de toute façon ?

- Fred.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Le blond rendit sa baguette à Harry, et tous les deux entrèrent dans la " Bibliothèque ", telle que Harry l'avait baptisée. Il conjura un canapé et une table sur laquelle il fit apparaître un service à thé.

- Un peu de thé, Mr Malfoy ?

- Volontiers, Mr Potter. Quelle charmante maison...

- Je vous remercie. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas du tout comment j'en suis devenu

propriétaire.

- Je pense que vous êtes tombé dans un piège tendu par les Mangemorts, Mr Potter.

- Quoi ? Mais tu aurais pu le dire à Dumbledore, quand même !

- Calme-toi, je ne l'ai su qu'avant d'être envoyé ici. Je n'ai même pas pu prévenir Dumbledore de l'endroit où j'allais. Mais je pense qu'il va envoyer quelqu'un te chercher, de toute façon.

- Ok... et il y a d'autres choses que tu connais sur ma situation ?

- Et bien, apparemment, la maison est piégée de telle sorte que seul un véritable ami puisse t'en sortir.

- Et Voldemort pense que tu es mon ami ?

- Mais non... dans 3 jours, il enverra Goyle me chercher et je ressortirai avec toi sous le bras... Du moins dans son plan.

- Oui, parce qu'en vérité, Goyle n'est pas vraiment ton ami...

- Hmm...

Drago étouffa un bâillement.

- Je suis crevé. Je vais essayer de dormir une demi-heure avant qu'on se mette à explorer cet endroit, ok ?

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le mur de gauche dans l'intention de relire _Défense contre la magie noire niveau 1 - pour Auror débutant _mais en arrivant devant la section, son regard fut attiré par un petit livre rouge intitulé _Le petit dragon et la licorne_. Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais lu cet ouvrage, pas plus que _La magie pour les moins de 5 ans, et encore moins Généalogie des sorciers au sang pur, guide de la bonne société..._

Par contre, c'était exactement le genre de livres qu'aurait pu lire...

- Drago ?

**Voilà ! Demandez la suite en appuyant sur le petit bouton « Go » ! Dans le prochain chapitre, le trio John-Neville-Georges passe à l'action et Drago et Harry psychotent… **


	9. On n'est jamais mieux servi

**Titre :** Portés disparus

**Auteur :** Vici Black

**Disclaimer :** Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...

**Note importante :** Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH...

Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !

**Résumé général :** Drago, agent double pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort, se voit confier par le Lord Noir la mission de retrouver Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci a disparu sans laisser de trace. Dumbedore charge Neville, Georges et John (le petit ami de Tonks) de retrouver Harry. Le Survivant, quant à lui, prisonnier dans une maison à la suite d'un appel anonyme, tente de s'échapper, mais tout semble hostile dans ce lieu… Il a même perdu sa cicatrice. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir retrouvé la trace d'Harry…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry découvre dans une salle désaffectée une bibliothèque qui contient tous les livres qu'il a lus et l'intégralité de sa vie en BD magique. Pendant ce temps, Drago arrive dans a maison grâce à un Portoloin et explique à Harry que seul un véritable ami peut le faire sortir de la maison et que Goyle arrivera dans 3 jours pour faire sortir Drago. Les deux jeunes gens semblent bien s'entendre, mais n'est-ce qu'une façade ?

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 9: On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même**

_- Je suis crevé. Je vais essayer de dormir une demi-heure avant qu'on se mette à explorer cet endroit, ok ?_

_Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le mur de gauche dans l'intention de relire « Défense contre la magie noire niveau 1 - pour Auror débutant » mais en arrivant devant la section, son regard fut attiré par un petit livre rouge intitulé « Le petit dragon et la licorne ». Harry était sûr de n'avoir jamais lu cet ouvrage, pas plus que « La magie pour les moins de 5 ans », et encore moins « Généalogie des sorciers au sang pur, guide de la bonne société »..._

_Par contre, c'était exactement le genre de livres qu'aurait pu lire..._

_- Drago ?_

- Oui, un problème ?

- Euh... dis-moi, est-ce que tu as lu ces livres ?

- Potter, j'essaie de dormir ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les bibliothécaires !

- Je sais, mais c'est vraiment important...

Avec un soupir résigné, le jeune Malfoy se leva et s'approcha de l'étagère. Il contempla un instant les rayonnages qui lui faisaient face et au bout de quelques instants, une expression de stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage.

- Mais... oui, je les ai tous lus ! C'est extraordinaire ! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de culture mais quand même...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel... L'arrogance des Malfoys...

- Bon. Alors il doit se passer la même chose que pour moi. Quand je suis entré dans cette pièce, ce mur était couvert de livres que j'avais déjà lus, et le mur du fond… Euh... Tu ferais bien de regarder par toi-même. Mais je te préviens, tu vas avoir un choc.

- Je ne suis pas impressionnable, Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa Drago s'approcher du mur qui contenait vraisemblablement... sa vie en BD.

- Par Merlin, c'est incroyable ! _Drago Malfoy et le cours de Potions..._

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et se mit à lire avidement les titres des ouvrages qui se tenaient devant lui. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait... sa vie, son visage devenait plus grave. Ce fut avec une expression presque menaçante qu'il se retourna vers Harry.

- Potter... est-ce que tu as lu ces livres ?

- Bien sûr que non, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque j'ai regardé les livres de l'autre mur..

Mais Drago n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il avait dans les yeux la même lueur qu'autrefois, lorsqu'il se battait en duel avec Harry en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne répondit pas.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu fais semblant pace que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre.

- Tu me fais une scène de ménage, Potter ?

- Réponds-moi !

- Je crois vraiment que tu es fidèle à Dumbledore, répondit prudemment Drago.

- Cette guerre n'est pas une question de... de chefs ! Dumbledore peut mourir demain et Voldemort aussi. Ce n'est pas pour ça que Mangemorts et Aurors deviendront amis.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Voyons, tu vois ton père organiser une petite fête avec Arthur Weasley ?

Drago sourit malgré lui...

- Quel est le rapport avec toi et moi ?

- Je suis... NOUS sommes du côté du bien. Je me bats aux côtés de Dumbledore contre les meurtriers, les voleurs... les Mangemorts. C'est une question de principes. Les mêmes principes qui font que je n'ai pas été fouiner dans ta vie privée.

- Très émouvant, Potter.. Mais je te crois assez conditionné par l'éducation Gryffondor que tu as reçue pour croire que tu es sincère.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy se battaient côte à côte, mais pas encore ensemble...

- Et qu'y a-t-il sur l'autre mur ?

Le changement de sujet n'était pas des plus subtils, mais Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Avec un soupir résigné, il répondit :

- Ton futur.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à la plaisanterie, Malfoy.

- Tu as lu ton futur ?

- Je pense que c'est le piège de cette pièce. T'inciter à te plonger dans ta vie passée et future jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus... ou ne veuilles plus en sortir.

- Hum... possible. Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil sur une couverture, histoire de ma faire une idée...

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha du dernier mur et en retira un livre à la couverture mordorée dont le titre, pour autant qu'Harry pouvait le voir, était assez court. Drago se retourna vers le Survivant, livide.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Tu étais tombé sur quoi ?

- Euh... mon mariage, répondit Harry non sans rougir quelque peu.

- C'est... euh...

Drago respira profondément puis lut :

-_ La mort de Drago Malfoy._

Harry déglutit.

- Si j'étais toi, je le reposerais tout de suite.

Machinalement, Drago fit ce que lui conseillait Harry. Puis il sembla se raviser et tendit de nouveau la main vers le livre mais... Un grand éclair de lumière bleue les aveugla tous les deux et quand ils purent à nouveau regarder autour d'eux, le décor avait complètement changé.

Devant les deux garçons se tenaient deux petites étagères, l'une rouge, l'autre verte, contenant chacune quelques dizaines de livres. Harry allait s'approcher de la première étagère mais...

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Tu peux parler, tu as failli reprendre le livre de ta mort tout à l'heure.

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant d'un point de vue... stratégique de connaître les circonstances de ma mort.

- Je ne te crois pas, Malfoy. Et puis une fois que tu aurais su comment tu allais mourir, tu aurais évité de mourir de cette façon, non ?

- Pas forcément. Peut-être qu'il était pris en compte dans mon destin que j'allais lire ce livre, tu vois ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux dire...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Cette situation rappelait à Harry son expérience en troisième année, quand il avait remonté le temps avec Hermione. Les choses s'étaient passées dans la « vraie » vie comme s'ils avaient déjà remonté le temps. Comme pour le Patronus, qu'il avait conjuré comme il l'avait lui-même fait quelques heures auparavant sans le savoir… Sentant la migraine arriver, Harry fit un signe à Drago.

- D'accord, on sort d'ici.

Le Survivant arriva le premier à la porte et tendit la main vers la poignée... qui refusa de tourner.

- _Alohomora._

Rien ne se produisit. Quelques dizaines de sorts plus tard, dont deux sorts d'Explosion, un de Disparition et au moins vingt contre sorts, les jeunes sorciers durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient coincés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans un obscur bar moldu du centre de Londres, trois hommes étaient attablés devant une bière. Deux d'entre eux regardaient le breuvage avec circonspection, mais le troisième semblait plus habitué et buvait, tout en regardant ses compagnons avec le petit sourire en coin qui lui était familier.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais, vous savez... Mon grand-père était à moitié moldu, toute ma famille boit de la bière depuis des générations... et personne n'en est mort.

Neville et Georges se regardèrent un instant, puis portèrent leurs chopes à leurs lèvres de concert. Puis ils grimacèrent

- Mouais, ça ne vaut pas une bonne Bièra...

- Une bonne bière de ton pays, on sait Georges, on sait, le coupa John en adressant un clin d'œil au tenancier qui les épiait de derrière son comptoir. Mais bon, on ne va pas se plaindre non plus...

Les trois jeunes gens avaient décidé d'attendre la nuit avant de se rendre au premier endroit qu'ils voulaient visiter : la poste moldue où Harry possédait une consigne.

- Tu es sûr que tu sais comment t'y prendre, John ?

- Mais oui, je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout compliqué.

- Et s'il n'a laissé aucun message là-bas ? demanda Georges

- Il n'a rien laissé de prometteur au Bureau à part la clé de la consigne, répondit Neville. Il faudra aller se renseigner à l'endroit de sa dernière mission, même si cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on l'y a envoyé.

- Mais il n'aurait pas déjà dû faire son rapport ? questionna John

- Pas forcément. Harry est officiellement Auror mais il passe la moitié de son temps en missions secrètes pour l'Ordre, et on n'a parfois de ses nouvelles qu'après une semaine ou deux. Mais Dumbledore, lui, sait toujours où il se trouve...

Il était vrai que Harry n'était pas vraiment un Auror à part entière. C'est pour ça qu'on ne lui confiait que des missions de second ordre, ses périodes au " Bureau " étant pour lui pratiquement des vacances. Le titre d'Auror était une bonne couverture et surtout... lui conférait de nombreux avantages.

L'horloge du bar sonna une, deux... dix fois. Les trois sorciers se levèrent et quittèrent le bar aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils se fondirent dans la foule des passants qui, ce samedi soir, migraient en flots de leurs domiciles vers les bars et les boîtes de nuit.

A l'angle d'une rue, John aperçut la poste qu'ils cherchaient et fit un signe à ses compagnons. Négligemment, Neville s'appuya au mur, tournant le dos à l'entrée, afin de cacher Georges et John qui examinaient la porte.

- Il y a une alarme, chuchota John. Je vais insonoriser la ruelle. _Silencio. _

- C'est bon, je peux l'ouvrir ? _Alohomora._

Les trois sorciers retinrent leur souffle. Un léger déclic se produisit, puis plus rien. La voie était libre. Avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, ils se lancèrent mutuellement un sort de Désillusion, afin d'éviter d'être identifiés par les caméras de vidéosurveillance. Même si l'Ordre devait se charger de leur couverture, on n'était jamais trop prudent...

- _Lumos,_ murmura Georges, non sans s'imaginer la tête que feraient les policiers si la cassette leur parvenait un jour entre les mains. Une petite lumière s'allumant dans la nuit noire... Il étouffa un éclat de rire.

- C'est le numéro 31, comme sa date d'anniversaire, annonça Neville

Quelques minutes plus tard, le coffre était ouvert. Les trois amis examinèrent son contenu. Il y avait là l'album photo qu'Hagrid avait offert au petit Harry lors de sa première année, le miroir qui lui avait permis de communiquer avec Sirius jusqu'à sa mort, et un médaillon que Georges reconnut comme le cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents pour le 18ème anniversaire de Harry. Il représentait un lion entouré d'un phœnix et d'un chêne, l'emblème de la famille Weasley, et, gravé sur le revers de la médaille, on pouvait lire _A notre7ème fils_.

Un peu mal à l'aise, les jeunes sorciers remirent les objets à leur place et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais au bout du couloir, ils aperçurent quatre hommes en uniforme qui avançaient lentement, leur arme au poing.

John jura et poussa ses amis dans un recoin.

- Des policiers !

- On fait quoi, on s'enfuit ? proposa Georges.

- Impossible, intervint Neville. Ils vont s'en souvenir et ils se douteront de quelque chose s'ils ne sont pas sur le film de la vidéosurveillance...

- C'est vrai, approuva John. A trois, vous les pétrifiez pendant que je vais fermer la porte. Inutile d'attirer plus de monde ici.

Avec une rigueur toute militaire, les trois sorciers exécutèrent leur plan sans faille et moins d'une minute plus tard, les quatre policiers terrorisés se retrouvaient sur le sol sans savoir qui les avait attaqués ni comment.

John, qui avait l'habitude de l'utiliser sur les blessés moldus qu'on amenait à Ste Mangouste, jeta un sort d'Oubliettes aux quatre hommes puis leur injecta un sédatif. Ils se réveilleraient quelques instants et quelques rues plus loin, sans aucun souvenir.

Dans Camelia Road, un petit chat gris vit avec stupéfaction apparaître trois hommes à l'accoutrement un peu étrange, qui s'engouffrèrent dans la bouche de métro le plus proche, dans l'intention de gagner la banlieue de Londres au plus tôt.

**Voilà ! Je compte sur vos reviews et vos suggestions… Que va-t-il se passer ? Lol… Mais si, mais si, mon histoire est ab-so-lu-ment passionnante ; )**


	10. Il ne faut pas juger un homme

T

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... Dsl, ma bêta est en vacances mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de le poster quand même… Donc s'il y a des incohérences ou des fautes d'orthographe, je corrigerai tout ça dès qu'elle sera revenue…**

**Gros bisous à tous, et surtout reviewez !**

**Titre :** **Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH...**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !**

**Résumé général : Drago, agent double pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort, se voit confier par le Lord Noir la mission de retrouver Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci a disparu sans laisser de trace. Dumbledore charge Neville, Georges et John (le petit ami de Tonks) de retrouver Harry. Le Survivant, quant à lui, prisonnier dans une maison à la suite d'un appel anonyme, tente de s'échapper, mais tout semble hostile dans ce lieu… Il a même perdu sa cicatrice. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir retrouvé la trace d'Harry…**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après Harry, ç'a été au tour de Drago de découvrir sur les murs d'une des pièces du manoir les livres racontant sa vie et son futur. Mais au moment où Drago, ayant sagement décidé de ne pas le lire, repose _La mort de Drago Malfoy_ sur son étagère, un éclair apparaît et tout à coup les étagères sont remplacées par deux petites, l'une rouge et l'autre verte. Les garçons décident de sortir, mais ils sont bloqués. **

**De leur côté, Neville, Georges et John sont partis sur les traces d'Harry et après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils décident de se rendre dans la maison abandonnée où il avait été envoyé pour sa dernière mission, dans savoir s'il y est encore.**

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 10: Il ne faut pas juger un homme sur ses fréquentations°**

-Alors, Potter, une autre idée ?

Drago et Harry étaient affalés contre le mur, découragés.

- Nan. Jamais on réussira à l'ouvrir… On doit avoir quelque chose à faire avec ça.

Il pointa sa baguette en direction des deux petites étagères, rouge et verte, et leurs quelques dizaines de livres qui semblaient les narguer.

- Vas-y, Potter, tente quelque chose.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu as survécu à plusieurs duels avec Voldemort, moi, aucun. Tu as statistiquement plus de chance que moi.

- Depuis quand tu prononces son nom, Drago ?

Le ton de Harry était subitement devenu plus sérieux. Il était étonné d'entendre son ancien camarade de classe prononcer le nom du mage noir. D'ordinaire les Mangemorts, même ceux qui étaient du côté de l'Ordre, se contentaient de l'habituel « Tu-Sais-Qui ».

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- Bien vu. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Depuis que j'ai découvert que mon père en était incapable.

Harry ne répondit rien, un peu gêné. N'ayant pas lui-même connu son père, il ne savait pas ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait la chance d'en avoir un, et encore moins quand on était déçu par lui. Pour donner le change, il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux petites étagères au centre de la pièce.

Il s'approcha de la rouge, car étrangement, les couleurs lui rappelaient celles des deux Maisons rivales… Rouge pour Gryffondor, vert pour Serpentard… Il s'accroupit, lança quelques contre-sorts puis tendit la main pour saisir un livre devant lui.

Mais il ne réussit pas à le prendre. L'ouvrage restait comme collé à la planche de bois qui le soutenait. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, essaya un autre livre, deux, mais rien n'y faisait.

Pendant ce temps, le blond s'était approché de lui :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à les prendre, c'est bizarre.

- Et ils racontent quoi, ceux-là ?

Harry se pencha vers la première rangée de livres et lut tout bas :

_- Harry Potter et Voldemort, Harry Potter et la placard à balais, Harry Potter et Dudley…_

Le brun déglutit. Il commençait à comprendre ce que cette étagère recelait. Pour vérifier son hypothèse, il inspira et jeta un coup d'œil vers la rangée du bas. Ses craintes se trouvèrent confirmées. Non loin de _Harry Potter et Cédric au cimetière, _se trouvait_ Harry Potter et Sirius au Ministère_, et tant d'autres…Tous les pires moments de sa vie, ceux qu'il essayait d'oublier et qu'il retrouvait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars, étaient alignés sous ses yeux.

- Rien d'important, répondit-il tout haut.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus. Accroupi devant l'étagère verte, il avait subitement pâli. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi défait. Cependant, comme il avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Je ne peux pas les prendre non plus. La voix de l'ancien Serpentard était mal assurée.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, et pour la première fois de leur vie, échangèrent un regard de pure compassion.

- Je vois. Tu as la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que oui, Potter.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Ces livres sont sûrement ici pour être lus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si je ne peux pas les prendre…

Le jeune Malfoy s'arrêta net. S'il ne devait pas lire les livres lui-même, alors celui auquel ils étaient destinés devait être…

Harry avait également compris. Il se releva à demi pour se rapprocher de l'étagère verte, mais la voix sèche du blond le coupa dans son mouvement

- N'y pense même pas, Potter.

Le brun soupira. C'était toujours à lui de faire les concessions, avec Drago. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils sortent d'ici, et vite, sinon Voldemort les trouverait le premier. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit, l'air déterminé.

- Vas-y.

- Quoi ?

- Prends un livre de mon étagère.

- Mais je...

- Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je risque de changer d'avis, alors ne discute pas. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution de toute façon.

Le blond acquiesça. Il saisit un livre au hasard sur l'étagère rouge, et après un dernier regard en direction d'Harry, qui ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis même s'il tremblait légèrement, il baissa les yeux sur la couverture.

_- Harry Potter et Cédric au cimetière_, lut-il.

Harry baissa les yeux. Malgré tous les gens qui étaient mort depuis le début de la Deuxième Guerre, la mort de Cédric, excepté celle de Sirius, restait de loin celle dont il se sentait le plus coupable.

Mais tout le monde à Poudlard savait à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé, et cela permettrait de rétablir la vérité sur cette nuit-là dans l'esprit de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Tu préfères m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avant que je lise ?

Harry leva la tête, surpris.

- Non merci, c'est gentil. Peut-être pour d'autres, mais celui-là… Je ne peux pas. Et puis il n'y a pas vraiment d'explications à donner…

- J'y vais alors.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur, ramena ses genoux contre lui et cacha son visage dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas voir la tête que Drago ferait quand il saurait… Qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de le traiter en héros, lui qui était responsable de tant de morts…

Drago ouvrit la première page.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dans un recoin sombre d'une grande maison de la banlieue de Londres, un cri déchirant retentit dans la nuit :

- Au secours !

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent de la pièce, et Vincent entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Greg ?

- J'en sais rien, je vois plus rien… J'suis aveugle…

Vincent Crabbe soupira, puis s'approcha de son coéquipier, qui se roulait par terre, après avoir été frappé par un sort de Conjonctivite. Le sortilège avait apparemment été lancé par une boîte en bois posée par terre. Le propriétaire de cet objet n'avait sans doute pas envie que n'importe qui prenne connaissance de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

Le Mangemort appela l'objet à lui d'un _Accio_, puis daigna se pencher vers Grégory Goyle, qui gémissait dans un coin. Il lui tendit une fiole.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça va passer.

Le jeune homme s'était à peine soigné que les deux amis frissonnèrent et remontèrent de concert la manche de leur robe. La Marque des Ténèbres brûlait. Dans un bel ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes attendaient, le dos courbé, les instructions de leur Maître.

- Crabbe, Goyle, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous.

Les deux hommes affichèrent un air déçu..

- Bien sûr, vous continuerez à fouiller la maison des Thomson, vous l'avez bien mérité, puisque c'est à vous que le monde de la Magie doit d'être débarrassé de quelques Sang-de-bourbe de plus…

Crabbe afficha un contentement poli, tandis que Goyle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler un odieux petit sourire de triomphe.

- Je voudrais que vous organisiez une petite réception dans le manoir que vous partagez. J'ai de nombreux messages à communiquer à mes Mangemorts … Et ils auront besoin de s'allier pour pouvoir les mener à bien. Bien sûr je serai absent, et vous inviterez également quelques-uns de nos… alliés du Ministère, ce qui achèvera d'endormir les soupçons des plus crédules…

- Pour quand devons-nous préparer la soirée, Maître ?

- Ce soir

Bouche bée, les Mangemorts se regardèrent pourtant de répliquer. Si Voldemort était aussi pressé, une opération d'envergure devait se préparer…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Tue l'autre.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

- Non !

Dans la tête de Drago, le cri de Harry retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. Il savait que le Survivant, lui, ne l'avait pas entendu, mais quand il leva les yeux vers lui…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Malfoy, j'ai l'impression de voir Molly.

Drago grimaça à cette comparaison et les deux hommes esquissèrent un sourire.

- Bon, je vais continuer, autant en finir tout de suite…

Harry acquiesça et s'allongea sur le sol pour se reposer le temps que le blond finisse sa lecture

… Harry…attaché…le sang…

_- Oh mon Dieu°°_ ! s'écria Drago

-Quoi ?

-C'est dégueulasse !

-Quoi ?

Le visage aristocratique du jeune Malfoy était tordu dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Il a… Il s'est coupé..

- Oh, la main de Queudver !

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-J'avoue, sur le moment, c'était assez impressionnant…

- On m'avait raconté, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'en vrai…

- Comme pratiquement tout ce qui me concerne, Malfoy… Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que Rita Skeeter invente sur moi..

- Ne me fais pas le numéro du héros incompris, Potter…

Mais le sourire moqueur de Drago manquait un peu de conviction

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond eut un haut-le-cœur devant le pseudo-corps de Voldemort, frissonna au moment de la renaissance du Mage Noir et soupira de soulagement quand il arriva enfin aux mot « The End »

Le blond reposa le livre sur l'étagère, cherchant apparemment des paroles appropriées à la situation

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Et bien, ne dis rien.

- Je veux dire, c'était vraiment affreux.

- Je suppose que ce qu'ils racontent l'est tout autant.

Harry désigna du menton la petite étagère verte.

- Tu veux choisir ou je prends au hasard ? hasarda le Survivant

- Prends-en un.

- Vraiment ?

Le blond regarda le jeune homme brun, l'air surpris.

-Vraiment quoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserais lire si facilement

- Je ne suis pas le connard que tu crois, Potter. J'ai lu un de tes livres, tu as le droit d'en lire un aussi.

- Très bien.

Le Survivant tendit le bras et attrapa un livre.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le soir-même, tout le gotha des Mangemorts étaient réuni chez Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux anciens camarades avaient décidé de cohabiter après leur sortie de Poudlard, et quelques mois plus tard, leur salaire généreux leur avait permis de s'offrir quelque chose de plus grand.

Et quand la petite amie de Crabbe, Daphné Greengrass, était venue emménager avec lui un an après leur départ de Poudlard, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de laisser à Goyle une aile du manoir. La jeune femme, de sang-mêlé, avait eu du mal à se faire accepter par la famille de Crabbe, mais après tout, elle avait été à Serpentard et quelques années plus tôt, elle était devenue…

- Madame Crabbe…

Blaise Zabini esquissa un baise-main et la charmante jeune femme brune qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Blaise… Je suis si contente de te revoir.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Comment va Cally ?

La dernière fille des Crabbe était née l'hiver précédent et Blaise était son parrain.

- Très bien, merci.

- Bon, je te laisse à tes devoirs d'hôtesse.

Et avec un clin d'œil, le jeune Mangemort s'avança dans le hall du manoir. Il avait à peine eu le temps de confier sa cape à un elfe de maison qu'un petit garçon blond accourait vers lui.

- Bonsoir, tonton Blaise.

- Bonsoir John.

Le petit se précipita dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille

- Papa dit qu'il veut te voir, et que tu dois aller dans son bureau.

- D'accord, merci.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier de marbre, le jeune homme entra dans le bureau de Crabbe.

- Bonsoir, Vince.

- Salut Blaise, j'ai un message du Maître pour toi…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

° la citation complète est : « Il ne faut pas juger un homme sur ses fréquentations. Ne perdons pas de vue que Judas avait des amis irréprochables. » et on la doit à Ernest Hemingway (1898 1961)

°°en français dans le texte, lol

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	11. Il n'y a pas d'amour sans peine

**Titre :** **Portés disparus**

Auteur : Vici Black

Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...

Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH...

Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !

Résumé général : Drago, agent double pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort, se voit confier par le Lord Noir la mission de retrouver Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci a disparu sans laisser de trace. Dumbledore charge Neville, Georges et John (le petit ami de Tonks) de retrouver Harry. Le Survivant, quant à lui, prisonnier dans une maison à la suite d'un appel anonyme, tente de s'échapper, mais tout semble hostile dans ce lieu… Il a même perdu sa cicatrice. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir retrouvé la trace d'Harry…

**Note: Coucou! J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai écrit toute la fin de cette fic (trois chapitres dont celui-ci + un épilogue) donc cette fois vous n'attendrez pas longtemps la uite... Bonne lecture!**

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 11 : Il n'y a pas d'amour sans peine**

Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de cuir dernier cri, Blaise Zabini attendait que son ami Vincent Crabbe lui révèle la nature de sa mission. Le maître des lieux s'accorda une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, puis se décida à parler.

- Comme tu le sais, Macnair et son équipe ont dernièrement transformé un manoir de la banlieue de Londres en… piège à Aurors.

Blaise acquiesça.

- Et bien figure-toi qu'ils ont attrapé un très, très gros poisson…

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Potter ?

- C'est exact.

Blaise émit un petit sifflement d'admiration.

- Comme tu dis, reprit Vincent. De plus, il ne peut pas s'enfuir car un sort spécial a été lancé sur la maison. On ne peut pas en sortir sauf si un ami vient vous chercher.

- Et je suppose qu'une horde de Mangemorts empêche tous les amis du Survivant de s'approcher ?

- Oui. Et le Maître a envoyé Drago neutraliser Potter dans la maison.

- En ce cas, comment puis-je lui être utile ?

- Nous aurions pu laisser Potter et Malfoy s'entre-tuer, mais le Maître préfère tuer le petit Griffon lui-même. Il faut donc qu'un ami de Drago aille le chercher.

- C'est moi !

- Exact. Goyle devait y aller mais il a pris un sort de Conjonctivite lors de notre dernière mission. Il n'est pas encore guéri. Tu as rendez-vous demain à l'aube au QG. Un Portoloin t'y attendra.

- J'ai compris.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée. John a hâte de te raconter ses premiers mois d'école.

Et sur une poignée de main, les deux amis se séparèrent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_- Drago et Marie-Alice_, annonça Harry.

- Oh non, pas ça… gémit Drago

Le Survivant releva la tête, surpris. Le blond avait le visage décomposé.

- Qui est cette Marie-Alice ?

- Une fille avec qui je suis sorti il y a longtemps…

- Quoi, tu as peur que je raconte tes conquêtes à Rita Skeeter ?

Drago secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Potter, je croyais que tu étais censé être intelligent. Rappelle-moi ce que contiennent ces deux charmantes petites étagères ?

- Euh… nos pires souvenirs ?

- Exact. Et bien, tu vois, dans ma liste, celui-ci arrive en tête.

- Avant les séances de torture de Voldie ?

- Oui.

- Avant ton entrée chez les Mangemorts ?

- Oui

- Avant ton premier meurtre ?

- Bien avant.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Il sentait que le quart d'heure qui allait suivre ne serait pas franchement agréable. Il retourna donc à Drago la proposition que le blond lui avait faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée :

- Tu veux me raconter avant ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Très bien.

Et Harry ouvrit le livre.

Il remit ses lunettes en place et se rapprocha un peu plus du livre, pour ne manquer aucun détail de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle semblait se dérouler au bord de la mer, en plein été… Drago, qui devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans, paraissait sur une serviette, en maillot de bain _fashion_ et lunettes de soleil noires.

Un groupe de filles gloussaient en le regardant, mais il ne semblait pas y faire attention. Son regard était fixé sur une jeune fille brune, un peu à l'écart, qui semblait plongée dans un livre intitulé « Comment choisir une filière après le Bac». _Une moldue, _se dit Harry.

Au bout de quelques instants, la brune se leva et se dirigea vers les vagues, avec l'intention évidente de prendre un bain. Quand elle eut fait quelques pas, Drago se leva et la suivit discrètement. Les filles arrêtèrent de glousser, dépitées.

La suite se passa très vite. La brune fit quelques brasses, s'éloigna de la rive, et puis, tout d'un coup, elle disparut sous l'eau. Drago, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, se précipita à sa rencontre et, après l'avoir sortie hors de l'eau, la traîna jusqu'à la plage.

Une fois rétablie, la jeune fille remercia chaleureusement Drago.

-Je t'en prie. Au fait, je m'appelle Drago.

- Marie-Alice.

Les scènes suivantes racontaient comment ils avaient parlé tout l'après-midi, comment Drago l'avait invité à dîner, et comment, devant un magnifique coucher de soleil sur la plage, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Harry ne voyait toujours pas en quoi cette histoire pouvait être un mauvais souvenir, quand tout à coup, il remarqua que, caché derrière un baraquement à quelques mètres de là, Lucius Malfoy regardait le couple d'un air mauvais.

Quelques images plus loin, on voyait Drago qui, après avoir raccompagné Marie-Alice chez elle, faisait une longue ballade en solitaire sur la plage, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air heureux comme Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

Enfin, le jeune homme rentrait chez lui et en entrant dans le hall de la maison, marquait un arrêt : son père se tenait devant lui.

- Bonsoir Drago, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, père, je vous remercie.

Le blondinet avait l'air tendu

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Raconte-moi.

- J'ai passé la journée sur la plage et ce soir j'ai dîné avec des amis du club de voile

- Ne me mens pas ! La voix de Lucius était glaciale.

Drago, décontenancé, restait muet. A l'évidence il se demandait ce que son père savait exactement. Il savait que son père désapprouverait qu'il ait une relation, si peu sérieuse soit-elle, avec une moldue. Son père reprit :

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il claqua des doigts et deux sbires apparurent, chacun soutenant par une épaule une frêle silhouette que Drago mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître.

- Marie-Alice ! Drago se précipita vers son amie mais Lucius dressa un mur de magie entre les deux adolescents.

Drago sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Apparemment, « désapprouver » était un euphémisme. La jeune fille paraissait au bord de l'inconscience, son visage était tuméfié et elle avait à l'évidence été torturée. Drago n'osait même pas imaginer ce sue son père lui avait fait subir.

- Je crois que tu connais cette jeune fille, Drago

Le blond pâlit. Il ne pourrait pas mentir une deuxième fois

- Oui, Père.

- Il semblerait que vous soyez plutôt proches, si ce que je me suis laissé dire est exact.

Son fils ne répondit rien

- Il me semblait que je t'avais donné une bonne éducation, et que tu avais assimilé ce que je t'avais appris. Ou tout du moins la première règle : pas d'amis moldus. Ne parlons pas de _petite amie_.

Il avait craché ces derniers mots avec mépris.

- A l'évidence, tu avais encore besoin d'une leçon. _Avada Kedavra._

Le corps de Maire-Alice eut un sursaut, puis devint totalement inerte. Sur un geste de son père, ses deux gardiens la lâchèrent et son corps s'effondra sur le sol ciré du hall. Drago était en état de choc. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser, et quand cela fut fait, il se détourna de la scène et vomit son dîner sur le plancher. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune fille, le mur de magie avait disparu. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et se mit sangloter de façon incontrôlable. C'est à peine s'il entendit son père partir se coucher

- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Drago.

Harry releva la tête du livre, lui-même choqué. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce à avoir cru à tort que l'autre avait eu une enfance heureuse. Drago, assis devant lui, avait le regard vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Harry toussa pour lui rappeler sa présence.

- J'ai fini.

- Alors, ça t'a plu, Potter ?

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien.

- Je suis… Je suis désolé…

- Ca fait longtemps maintenant, tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé d'avoir toujours pensé que tu étais mieux traité que moi sous prétexte que tu vivais dans un manoir et moi dans un placard à balais… Et que tes parents étaient toujours vivants.

Drago le considéra un moment.

- J'accepte tes excuses.

A ce moment, un déclic se fit entendre. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, puis, mus par le même espoir, su ruèrent sur la porte. Harry tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Le blond et le brun échangèrent un sourire. Ils pouvaient reprendre l'exploration de la maison.


	12. La nuit porte conseil

**Titre : Portés disparus**

Auteur : Vici Black

Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...

Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH...

Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !

Résumé général : Drago, agent double pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort, se voit confier par le Lord Noir la mission de retrouver Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci a disparu sans laisser de trace. Dumbledore charge Neville, Georges et John (le petit ami de Tonks) de retrouver Harry. Le Survivant, quant à lui, prisonnier dans une maison à la suite d'un appel anonyme, tente de s'échapper, mais tout semble hostile dans ce lieu… Il a même perdu sa cicatrice. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir retrouvé la trace d'Harry…

**Note : Bon bah voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite… Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le faire comprendre (je vous laisse deviner comment).**

**Bisous**

**Vici Black**

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 12 : La nuit porte conseil**

Georges, Neville et John arrivèrent près de la maison aux alentours de minuit. Sans bruit, ils effectuèrent une rapide reconnaissance des environs. Ils repérèrent une cinquantaine de Mangemorts disposés en cercles concentriques autour de l'habitation. Cela confirma leur hypothèse : le Survivant devait se trouver à l'intérieur.

Les trois jeunes gens se concertèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se reposer en attendant qu'il fasse jour pour prendre une décision. Le nuit se passa sans incident, et au petit matin les trois amis se postèrent derrière un immeuble proche pour observer les rondes des Mangemorts et réfléchir à un moyen d'arriver jusqu'à la maison sans risques.

Mais les Mangemorts semblaient agités. Ils avaient laissé un large espace libre devant la maison et semblaient attendre quelque chose. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un claquement sonore se fit entendre et Balise Zabini apparut, une vieille chaussure déchirée à a main. Apparemment un Portoloin.

- Mais pourquoi il a pas transplané ? Je sais que c'est un Serpentard, mais quand même… chuchota Georges à ses deux équipiers.

- Je pense qu'ils ont lancé un sort sur la maison et ses alentours qui empêche de transplaner, répondit John. Comme ça non seulement Harry ne peut pas s'enfuir, mais quand on viendra le sauver, ils auront plus de chance de nous capturer aussi.

- Charmant, commenta Neuville. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore de ce petit détail. Au cas où on aurait besoin de renforts.

Il s'éloigna et les deux autres se concentrèrent sur la scène qui se déroulait en bas. Blaise Zabini se dirigeait vers la maison et arrivé devant le seuil, il entra.

- Bon, bah on n'a plus qu'à faire pareil que lui, proposa John.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. De toute façon Zabini va bien finir par ressortir avec Harry, non ? On n'aura qu'à le récupérer à ce moment là. Ca nous laisse l'effet de surprise.

- D'accord.

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent confortablement. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut au petit matin par un hurlement. Il lança un sort d'illumination et regarda rapidement autour de lui, mais il n'y avait que Drago dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ma marque, elle a disparu !

Harry baissa les yeux vers le poignet gauche du blond et effectivement, la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu.

- Ah oui, ce n'est que ça.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, si on t'enlevait ta…

Il s'arrêta net. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'Harry n'avait plus sa cicatrice.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Ma cicatrice a disparu le matin de mon troisième jour dans cette maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Oh… Tu crois que si on reste trop longtemps ici, on va perdre totalement notre identité ?

- Personnellement, je ne pense pas que mon identité se résume à ma cicatrice. Si elle ne revient pas, tant mieux. Au moins les gens arrêteront de me regarder comme une bête curieuse. Peut-être même qu'il y en a qui ne me reconnaîtront pas et pour qui je serai… juste Harry.

- Justement, je me suis dit…

Le blond semblait hésiter.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et… Maintenant qu'on se bat du même côté, on pourrait… On pourrait essayer de mieux se connaître… Je veux dire, aller au-delà des apparences ?

- Malfoy, tu parles comme un mauvais roman pour adolescentes.

Drago grimaça.

- Je suis d'accord, reprit Harry

- Quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord pour essayer de ne pas me limiter à Malfoy-la-fouine-de-Serpentard.

- C'est gentil, monsieur Potter-le-sauveur-du-monde-prétentieux

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Malfoy tendit la main à Harry qui la serra.

- Marché conclu.

-Comme c'est touchant…

En un éclair, les deux hommes se levèrent et baguette sortie, firent face à…

- Blaise ?

- Drago… Je croyais que tu étais ici pour capturer Potter, pas pour discuter gentiment avec lui… Depuis quand est-tu ami avec les Gryffondors ?

- Depuis le début.

- Tu veux dire… Que tu es un traître ? Je ne m'attendais pas ça de la part d'un Malfoy…

- Potter, reprit Drago, laisse-nous.

- Quoi ? Tu es malade, il va..

- Il ne me tuera pas. Il a besoin de moi vivant pour prouver à Voldemort que je suis un traître…

Blaise acquiesça.

- Il a raison, laisse-nous, Potter.

- J'y vais, mais je te préviens, si tu sors de cette pièce, je te tue.

Harry sortit, Drago indiqua à Blaise le sol de la pièce.

- Assieds-toi, et laisse tomber le discours du parfait petit Mangemort, je te connais trop bien pour ça.

L'autre obtempéra.

- Alors tu es un espion de l'Ordre ? commença Blaise.

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais été un partisan de la violence inutile. Les tortures de Voldemort me dégouttent. Et je ne partage pas sa haine des moldus. Et d'ailleurs, il me semblait que toi non plus. Tu n'as jamais fait partie de ceux qui se portaient volontaires pour les séances de torture… Je me trompe ?

- Non… Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plus prudent de rester fidèle à Tu-Sais-Qui… Et puis je ne tiens pas à faire équipe avec Weasley….

- Il n'est pas méchant quand tu le connais. Et ses grands frères sont très sympas

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, Drago. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- C'était trop dangereux pour toi. Si Voldemort avait découvert que j'étais un traître et que tu le savais, il t'aurait tué. Et si je t'avais proposé de rentrer dans l'Ordre et que tu avais dit non…

- Je n'aurais pas dit non.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aurais pas dit non. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Drago. Je t'aurais suivi.

- Il n'est pas trop tard….

- Si je t'aide à t'enfuir d'ici avec Potter, Tu-Sais-Qui lira dans mon esprit ce qui s'est passé et il me tuera. Et ta couverture sera grillée.

- Il y a une autre solution. Tu as une dette de sorcier envers moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise acquiesça. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où Drago avait tué son père, Rufus Zabini, lui sauvant la vie.

- Je te demande de la payer aujourd'hui. Ne dis rien à Voldemort. Quand tu rentreras au QG, Severus te soignera et il se chargera de cacher dans ta mémoire cette petite conversation. Il ne restera que la partie visible par Voldemort.

- Tu veux dire que… Severus lui aussi est un agent double ?

- Bien sûr… Si tu décides de rejoindre l'Ordre, tu seras surpris de voir combien de Mangemorts sont en réalité fidèles à Dumbledore.

- Il semblerait…

- Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

Drago serra son ami dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de ne pas avoir perdu mon meilleur ami.

- Et moi donc…

- Allons-y maintenant, Potter doit s'inquiéter là-bas.

Harry vit Drago sortir de la pièce le premier, et soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Potter. J'ai réussi à convaincre Blaise de nous rejoindre.

- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Je le sais. Et puis de toute façon, s'il essaie de dire quoi que ce soit à Voldemort, Severus et moi, on le neutralisera.

- Bien.

Harry avait l'air dubitatif. Mais le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi pour épiloguer. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Pour le moment, seul comptait le fait que Zabini allait les aider à sortir de là.

-Alors quel est votre plan ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes gens étaient prêts.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vais faire maintenant, annonça Harry.

- On t'excuse, répondit Blaise. Je suis désolé aussi.

Il sortit de la pièce. Harry regarda Drago et lui fit un sourire.

- A plus tard, Drago.

- A plus tard, Harry.

Le Survivant leva sa baguette et lança :

_- Stupéfix_

Drago tomba par terre, immobilisé par le sort. Ils pouvaient maintenant jouer la petite mise en scène que Voldemort verrait dans l'esprit de Blaise quand il l'interrogerait.

- Tu peux y aller, Zabini.

Blaise poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago étendu par terre, puis pointa sa baguette sur Potter.

_- Expelliarmus !_

Le sort manqua Harry, qui riposta :

_- Incarcereous._

Mais lui aussi manqua sa cible.

_- Crucio !_

Harry, la gorge serrée, laissa le sort l'atteindre. Une seconde plus tard, il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, et hurlait comme un dément.

Blaise arrêta assez rapidement le sort.

_- Stupéfix._

Il s'approcha d'Harry, maintenant étendu immobile à terre lui aussi, et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

- Alors, Potter, on fait moins le malin? Je suis sûr que tu as hâte de retrouver le Maître…

Il émit un petit rire sadique. Puis il s'approcha de son ami.

_- Finite incantatem_.

Drago se releva.

- Ca va, Drago ? Pas trop de casse ?

- Non, ça va. Sortons d'ici.

Les deux amis soulevèrent Harry et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, grâce à un plan que Blaise avait obtenu de Macnair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le trio d'ex-Gryffondors attendait depuis presque une heure que Blaise ressorte de la maison, quand tout à coup Neville donna un coup de coude à Georges et pointa le doigt en direction de la maison :

- Regarde, la porte s'ouvre.

Les trois amis dégainèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer.


	13. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Titre :** **Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH...**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !**

**Résumé général : Drago, agent double pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort, se voit confier par le Lord Noir la mission de retrouver Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci a disparu sans laisser de trace. Dumbledore charge Neville, Georges et John (le petit ami de Tonks) de retrouver Harry. Le Survivant, quant à lui, prisonnier dans une maison à la suite d'un appel anonyme, tente de s'échapper, mais tout semble hostile dans ce lieu… Il a même perdu sa cicatrice. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble avoir retrouvé la trace d'Harry…**

Bonjour à tous ! Après de nombreux rebondissements (dont mon harcèlement du réparateur d'ordi pour qu'il sauvegarde ce chapitre avant d'effacer toute la mémoire du disque dur), j'ai réussi à sauver ce chapitre... Je vous le livre donc en ce jour très particulier… Joyeux Noël ! L'épilogue sera sûrement en ligne pour le Nouvel An… Et si vous voulez me faire un petit cadeau, vous savez comment faire… Gros bisous à tous.

**Spoiler tome V**

**Chapitre 13 : Tout est bien qui finit bien**

En quelques secondes, les trois amis convinrent d'un plan d'attaque, et, tout en restant dans la zone d'où ils pouvaient encore transplaner, ils ouvrirent les hostilités.

- _Stupéfix !_

Blaise et Drago sortaient juste de la maison quand ils furent atteints par deux sorts simultanés. Neville et John avaient atteint leurs cibles.

Comme un même homme, les Mangemorts se retournèrent et lancèrent des sorts en direction des trois assaillants. Neuville fut atteint par un sort de Saucissonnage et tomba par terre. Georges le traîna derrière l'immeuble tout en criant à John :

Récupère Harry, s'ils l'emmènent, ils vont le tuer !

Harry, d'ailleurs, venait de se faire stupéfixer avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait .

John continua de lancer des sorts sur tous les Mangemorts qui essayaient de s'approcher d'Harry, tout en cherchant une idée pour sauver son ami sans se faire tuer.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malfoy s'était approché des marches et en pointant sa baguette sur son fils, il lança :

_- Finite incantatem._

Drago se réveilla et son père prit un bras de Harry en lui disant :

- Aide-moi, on le ramène au Maître.

Drago obéit et les deux hommes commencèrent à traîner le corps d'Harry en-dehors de la zone de non-transplanage, couverts par les Mangemorts. A quelques mètres de la fin, Drago pointa soudainement sa baguette sur son père :

- _Avada Kedavra._

Lucius Malfoy s'écroula à terre. Les Mangemorts réagirent immédiatement en Stupéfixant Drago. Mais Georges avait trouvé une idée.

_- Accio Harry et Drago !_

Les corps immobiles de ses deux amis apparurent devant lui et avant que les Mangemorts aient pu réaliser ce qui se passait, les trois homme avaient disparu.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Une heure plus tard, au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, tous les membres étaient rassemblés et Harry et Drago venaient de finir de raconter ce qui leur était arrivé, tout en reprenant des forces en avalant un grand bol de soupe que Molly avait préparé.

Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Je vous remercie. Alors comme ça, nous aurions peut-être un nouvel agent double ?

- Il semblerait. Arès tout, Drago est le meilleur ami de Zabini, il est peut-être le mieux placé de nous tous pour juger de ses intentions.

- Je pense qu'il nous rejoindra, répondit Drago par-dessus son bol de soupe.

- En attendant, il doit être interrogé par Voldemort… rappela Remus.

Tous frissonnèrent en pensant à ce que le Serpentard devait être en train de subir.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- _Finite Incantatem._

Blaise retomba sur le sol, presque inanimé. Depuis une demi-heure, Voldemort lui faisait payer son échec.

- Nous tenions enfin Potter, et tu as tout gâché ! Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Dorénavant, je ne te confierai plus aucune mission, tu garderas les prisonniers ici, si c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire !

- Oui, Maître.

Malgré la torture, Blaise était soulagé. Voldemort n'avait apparemment rien lu dans son esprit qui indiquait qu'il l'avait trahi. Severus avait fait du beau travail.

- Tu peux y aller. Reviens dans une semaine, j'aurai trouvé quelque chose à faire de toi.

Blaise sortit et une fois dehors, transplana au manoir Malfoy. Un Portoloin l'y attendait, qui le conduisit au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Une heure après son arrivée, dûment réconforté par son propre bol de soupe, il discutait avec Drago dans la bibliothèque.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Vas-tu rejoindre l'Ordre ?

Blaise resta silencieux quelques instants.

- J'ai bien réfléchi. Mes parents sont morts, je n'ai pas d'autre famille, et mon seul véritable ami, c'est toi. Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfait d'être chez les Mangemorts, surtout après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer l'autre côté.

Drago sourit.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?

Je crois.

Après une minute de silence, Blaise fronça les sourcils

-Et pou toi, que va-t-il se passer ?

-Je ne pense pas que quiconque veuille me juger pour le meurtre de mon père. Et je crois que je vais m'installer définitivement ici… Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. C'est assez sympa, tu verras

A ce moment, le portrait de Mme Black lança une floppée d'injures. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quelques jours plus tard, l'Ordre accueillait en son sein un nouvel agent. Une baguette de plus du côté du Bien dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Ca ne serait pas de trop.


	14. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

**Titre :** **Portés disparus**

**Auteur : Vici Black**

**Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'un disclaimer, en gros... Si j'avais inventé tous ces merveilleux personnages, je ne serais pas obligée d'écrire sur ce site pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux d'eux ! Et mon compte en banque serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressant...**

**Note importante : Même si les persos principaux sont HP et DM, CECI N'EST PAS UN SLASH...**

**Merci à El Rio, ma bêta adorée qui aime bien cette fic... et sans l'avis de qui je ne l'aurais jamais postée !**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette fic, que je termine avec quelques regrets (j'aurais pas dû faire ça, et machin aurait dû dire ça) mais aussi avec un mélange de fierté et de soulagement (j'aurais jamais crû être capable de faire une fic en entier!). Bref, bon épilogue à tous et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans mon autre fic commencée depuis 10 000 ans elle aussi et que j'aurai maintenant tout le loisir de terminer… Je vous embrasse ! Vici Black.**

**Epilogue :** **Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin**

**(rassurez-vous, le titre se rapporte à cette fic, non à l'histoire)**

-... Acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Lily-Jane Potter ici présente ?

- Oui.

- Par l'autorité qui m'est conférée, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Marcus Zabini embrassa sa jeune épouse sous le regard attendri de ses parents, Ginny et Blaise Zabini et de ses désormais beaux-parents, Harry et Padma Potter. Les jeunes mariés sortirent sous les acclamations de la foule.

Tous se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Grande Salle de Poudlard qui accueillerait le banquet de fête. En ce jour de Noël, le Parc était recouvert d'un manteau de neige étincelante et le paysage était de toute beauté. Chacun trouva sa place et avant que n'apparaissent les premiers plats du repas, Blaise Zabini se leva et prit la parole.

- Mes chers amis, je suis ravi de vous accueillir tous aujourd'hui. Vous n'ignorez pas que, en plus du mariage de mon fils aîné Marcus, nous fêtons aujourd'hui le 20ème anniversaire de la fin de la Deuxième Guerre. Il y 22 ans, j'ai choisi de rejoindre les rangs de Dumbledore et deux ans plus tard, nous obtenions la victoire. La même année j'épousais Ginny, déjà enceinte de Marcus.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour jeter un regard attendri à sa femme.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé épouser une Weasley (rires dans l'assistance) mais j'avoue que Marcus, en épousant Lily-Jane, a fait encore plus fort que moi. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, mes enfants !

Il leva son verre et tous l'imitèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard, les tables avaient été magiquement repoussées contre les murs et tous les convives dansaient sur la piste. Sur le côté, Drago Malfoy, toujours aussi charmant malgré ses 45 ans, s'assit à la table de Ron et Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la piste où se tenait sa fille Jade, 15 ans, et se pencha vers Ron avec un air de conspirateur :

- Dis-moi, Ron, est-ce que ton fils n'est pas en train de draguer ma fille?

- Si, tu as raison, répondit Hermione, la mère du jeune Luc. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il arrive à ses fins.

- Qui sait, avec son père comme exemple, il doit savoir qu'en amour, il faut être persévérant !

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Bouh !

Hermione sursauta.

- Fred, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais tes bêtises ?

- Quand j'aurai cent ans, peut-être, et encore, pas sûr. Venez voir ce qu'on a trouvé avec Georges !

Ce dernier attirait quant à lui Harry et sa femme hors de la Grande Salle

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait encore, demanda Padma le regard brillant de malice. Pas une blague comme à notre mariage, j'espère ?

- Quoi, le fois gras canari ? Nan… Ca fait longtemps qu'on a laissé tomber ce genre d'enfantillages…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard anxieux, pas très convaincus.

-Regardez !

Fred sortit de derrière l'escalier un vieux tableau poussiéreux. Il le nettoya d'un sort et sous les yeux émus des adultes apparut une photo magique qui les montrait tous à leur dernier jour d'école, leurs ASPICS en main.

Au premier rang, Hermione, major de la promotion, les joues rouges, serrait la main de Dumbledore. Derrière elle, Ron et Harry jetaient des regards haineux à Blaise et Drago qui se tenaient les côtes de rire après avoir fait une plaisanterie de mauvais goût sur les Sang-de-Bourbe et la manière dont Hermione avait dû obtenir son diplôme. Quelques rangs plus haut, Padma jetait un regard énamouré à Harry.

- Maman, c'est qui tous ces gens ?

Hermione baissa les yeux vers Godric, 5 ans, le petit dernier, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vois, là, c'est moi, et derrière, c'est ton papa.

- Ouah, comme tu étais belle !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et, tout à leur contemplation, ne remarquèrent pas que par la Grande Porte, les mariés s'éclipsaient discrètement dans la nuit étoilée… Vers un avenir radieux dans un monde magique désormais en paix, et pour longtemps…

**THE END **

**Voilà ! Bon, je l'avoue, c'est un peu gnangnan comme fin mais vous êtes bien contents d'avoir une Happy End, quand même, non ? Bon, si vous voulez me laisser une review, c'est le moment ou jamais…  
Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout !  
Vici Black**


End file.
